


The Beginning and The End

by Namonaki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Blindshipping, Breeding, Choices, Concentration Camps, Cussing, Dark Past, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Many of the crazy tags will be briefly implied or referenced but never in explicit detail., Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of alcoholism, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Slavery, Slow Build, Some OOC, Some use of Canon Themes, Technology, Threats of Violence, Use of Greek Letters, dark themes, elitism, magick, mentions of abuse, population control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namonaki/pseuds/Namonaki
Summary: Mutou Yuugi and his peers are forced to become perfect soldiers for a crazed dictator who now inhabits Earth. On top of becoming perfect soldiers, Yuugi must also deal with the drama of school, not shaming his family and finally, discovering what was causing that fleeting feeling in the back of his mind.





	1. An Insatiable Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my very first fic in a very long time...I haven't published since my FF.net days. I am new to the platform of AO3 so I apologize for any format issues. In advance, I apologize for any errors or misspelled words - this isn't Beta'd. I appreciate any constructive criticism.  
> ~
> 
> I'll try to utilize notes adequately for clarification! Please, enjoy the read! :)
> 
> ~  
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This fic will use/reference characters, themes, and likeliness from the original manga/anime of Yuugiou. As such, all rights reserved to the creator, Kazuki Takahashi - I do not own nor create any of characters/themes/likeliness used, just the fic.

The faint humming of the fluorescent lights buzzed in Yuugi’s mind, putting him into a light hypnosis. His stare was blank, hazily skimming over the white board paying no attention to the names and figures scribbled about. The thought of war, a crazed tyrant and his future are far from his mind currently but now most certainly occupied about this itch.

 

An insatiable itch.

 

Yuugi could not remember when it began, but it danced around his head. Not a real itch, more like a thought or feeling that came in a blazing hot burst before fleeing just as quickly. It bothered him. It bothered him because he could not discern when or what triggers it much less what it was.

 

Yuugi waved a blonde bang out of the way, sighing dejectedly.

 

“What is your contribution to this discussion Mutou?” shouted a nasal-filled voice. Yuugi snapped out of his trance, jumped up with his hands smashed to the sides of his small frame. “Sir?!” breathed Yuugi anxiously.

 

The slender man walked up the adjacent aisle, sauntering over to Yuugi’s desk. “I hate to repeat myself. You raised your hand, what is your contribution, boy?” barked the instructor. His striking gray eyes scanned Yuugi, searching him for weakness, anything to use against the teen. Yuugi gulped, feeling the heat of his gaze but refusing to look him directly in his eyes.

 

“Sir. I have no contribution to this discussion, sir.” Yuugi tried to remain calm under the scrutiny of the instructor and his peers. He stared forward at the white board, waiting for his instructor to respond to hopefully let the issue pass.

 

“Is that so? I seem to rec-“

 

<brrnnng>

 

“Tuh…aren’t you a lucky one Mutou. I’ll hang your hide next time, I promise you that. Class dismissed!” shouted the instructor as he leaned closer to Yuugi’s face, grinning. He clapped the small book in his left hand closed before he turned around and began walking to the front of the classroom.

 

Yuugi inwardly sighed. He needed to stop zoning out in class before that garnered him a demerit or worse, a punishment. He quickly gathered his book and pencil case, hailed a salute to his instructor and briskly walked out the classroom.

 

“Yuugi!” called a familiar voice. Yuugi turned in the direction of the voice, smiling once he saw her. Yuugi walked over to his childhood friend and classmate, Masaki Anzu. Anzu smiled brightly.

 

“You should be more careful in class, you know? We’re getting down to the wire; they will find any reason to issue demerits. You don’t want your graduation date pushed back, do you? Or even worse, a dishonorable discharge on top of any other demerits they will throw on your record. Please be more careful,” Anzu folded her arms, attempting to scold Yuugi. Yuugi on the other hand was very distracted, eyes slightly glazed over taking in Anzu.

 

The female military raiment looked amazing on her Yuugi thought, blushing. Unlike other military schools, Utopia Iris’ colors were very complimentary to Anzu’s complexion. Their official raiment for girls consisted of a tight-fitting black turtle neck, a navy blue military-style double-breasted peacoat with gold buttons, gray tights and black knee-high boots. In Yuugi’s mind, Anzu was the perfect model for it and he loved seeing her in it.

 

“Yuugi? Are you listening to me?” she leaned in towards Yuugi, waving her hand in front of his face. She side-eyed Yuugi, sighing. “Let’s stop into town while we have a break, tea courtesy of me.” Anzu smiled, promptly turning on her heels and walking towards the exit.

 

Yuugi snapped out of his gaze, nodding in approval at her suggestion. “That sounds like a great idea, Anzu!”

 

“How can you be so content with performing so poorly?”

 

Both Yuugi and Anzu stopped mid-motion, pivoting around to the owner of the snarky comment.

 

Standing behind them was a tall, blonde man with hardened hazel-colored eyes which were fixated on Yuugi. His arms were crossed across his chest, his military raiment pressed and kempt – his aura emanating ridgidness. Next to him stood another man, his hair styled into a spiky Mohawk; his smirk echoing his amused expression. He slung his right hand over the blonde-haired man’s shoulder, grinning. “C’mon Jounouchi, leave Mutou alone.”

 

Jounouchi angrily rolled his left shoulder, knocking off his friend’s arm. “Honda, it is a shame they let anyone into this school given its prestigious reputation. How can you walk around so happily when you perform so horribly, Mutou? You must bring shame to your family for not acting like a man,” spat Jounouchi.

 

He walked towards Yuugi and Anzu, rolling his eyes in disgust as we walked between them and ahead. His friend followed behind him, shaking his head as we walked between them.

 

“Jounouchi! You should worry about yourself, Yuugi is fin-“

 

“Don’t you even start with me Masaki. I am tired of you entitled _children_ walking around so casually with no care in the world. Being affluent must be nice,” sneered Jounouchi. He marched forward out of their sights, dampening the mood with his outburst.

 

“What the hell is his problem?” Anzu puffed.

 

Yuugi blinked nervously before sighing dejectedly. “Actually Anzu, maybe I should take my study hall and brush up on a few things. My marks aren’t worth failing but I am average in my standing and I want to make sure I can pass for graduation.”

 

Anzu studied Yuugi thoughtfully, smiling softly. “That is fine. I am going to take my lunch now before my afternoon classes. Maybe we can meet up for dinner? I’ll text you.”

 

Yuugi returned her smile, nodding. “That sounds great! Bye bye until later.” The duo parted ways, with Yuugi doubling back pass his class towards the elevators.

 

Because of the popularity of Utopia Iris, they have a very large population of students in attendance and were forced to develop massive hubs to accommodate. Yuugi’s dormitory housed several classrooms, a full library, a full gym and medium-sized social wing for students to sit and relax. Most of his classes were held in either his dormitory or an adjacent dormitory making commuting easy and efficient.

 

Yuugi sighed as he stepped into the empty elevator. He leaned against the wall closest to the panel, pressing the ‘39’ button. The elevator dinged, closing the doors and glided upward.

 

Utopia Iris was a very beautiful campus, centered in the northern part of Iris Centre, the most populous cluster on Utopia Iris. Campus sat on the incline of a mountain, with a beautiful valley heading southward into town. Every inch of the land was littered with dormitories, academic facilities, arenas and other sorts. The closer towards town lined the faculty offices and dormitories for instructors and guests.

 

Yuugi marveled at the beauty through the elevator window. ‘I wonder if Earth looked like this before Dartz unleashed his mayhem. It is amazing what technology can re-create in such a short span.’

 

“Yuugi-kun?” whispered a voice softly.

 

Yuugi snapped out of his daze, glancing around. The elevator had already stopped with a passenger standing in front of Yuugi, extending their hand in the doorway to stop it from closing. “Ah, Ryou. I am sorry, I didn’t realize the car stopped,” smiled Yuugi sheepishly. He stepped off, waving to his roommate who smiled as the doors closed.

 

“I really need to stop daydreaming, it is going to land me in some hot water one day,” mumbled Yuugi self-consciously.

 

He took a right off of the elevators, rounding into a left and strolled down a long hallway. After a few paces, he stopped in front of his room. The bare, brown door emblazoned with the numbers ‘3964’ and two tags with the names Mutou Yuugi and Bakura Ryou on them. He smiled, waving his ID card over the lock and pushing the door open.

 

Yuugi allowed a ripe yawn escape his lips as he footed out of his boots. He swiped on the lights, waiting for them to properly illuminate his room. His dormitory room was small but quaint considering he shared it with a roommate. He walked over to his desk, looking at the unfinished assignment due in his class later.

 

“Why did Dartz have to ravage Earth?” Yuugi sighed solemnly.

 

“I wish I wasn’t required to train to become some perfect soldier for his personal guard. What is even left on Earth after all his magick plundered life on there?” Yuugi glanced over to the small picture frame on his desk, three silhouettes staring back at the teen. “I want to go back home to see Grandfather and Mom…”

 

_Roughly twenty years ago, a man appeared on Earth, calling himself Dartz. No one knew who he was or where he had come from but since his appearance, Earth broke into war. Dartz used unfamiliar magick to ravage resources, manipulate man and killed millions of people. Many nations engulfed in war then decided to abandon Earth, using technology to inhabit nearby dwarf planets, stars and moon._

_Dartz agreed to spare the planets, stars and moons only if they sent him 100 perfect soldiers each year. For every planet that followed his instructions, they would be rewarded with living – for those that failed, they died at hands of his destruction. He boldly renamed the existence of Earth and nearby entities as Utopia and that man must worship him as God._

‘I don’t even remember Dad. Mom tells me he was a wonderful man, that I take after him a lot and remind her of him daily. He was separated from my Grandfather and Mom when they tried to flee Earth for Utopia Ceres A. I was just a baby then, I didn’t know any better but I can tell his absence shook up our family.’ Yuugi’s thumb brushed over the picture frame in his hand, fondly smiling at the man in the picture. He sighed, placing the frame back on his desk. “I guess I should get going.”

 

He scooped up his notebook, pencil case and reading book, glancing over the desk before walking back toward the door. He footed on his boots, taking a second to glance in the mirror at his appearance. He was satisfied with his look and left out his dorm room, pulling the door behind him.

 

~

 

Yuugi watched intently from the sidelines, mentally noting the techniques of his classmates. He hated fighting but he must perform sufficiently to graduate with honors otherwise he will bring shame to his family. He hoped class would move along quickly enough without any hiccups since he and Anzu had made plans to get dinner together.

 

“Alright. Next, it’ll be Jounouchi versus Mutou; hand to hand combat with batons. Two submissions needed for passing.”

 

‘Shit. I would be paired up with Jounouchi.’ He glanced around for the taller teen, grimacing when he locked eyes with him. Yuugi pushed himself up, walking over to the discarded batons near his instructors. He grabbed one, casting a quick at his instructors, none of whom were looking up from their clipboards. Yuugi sighed, trying to stave off the anxious feelings swirling within him. As he walked out to the open space, he turned to face Jounouchi who had an eager grin on his face.

 

“Commence.”

 

Jounouchi charged forward, not giving Yuugi any time to get into stance. He thrusted his baton forward, aiming for Yuugi’s left torso with frightening strength. Yuugi gasped, stepping back to direct the onslaught to the ground, redirecting some of Jounouchi’s energy.

 

‘Shit. He has the element of power against me…his stamina probably is really good as well.’

 

Yuugi decided it would be best to immobilize Jounouchi especially given their height differences. He tried to aim at Jounouchi’s shin, swinging his baton as quickly as he good but to his surprised, Jounouchi kicked at the baton, sending it flying effortlessly. Yuugi stared blankly, watching Jounouchi’s palm connect with his right torso.

 

Pain.

 

He felt the pain shoot through his right torso and shoulder, sending him flying backwards. He could hear the gasps of his classmates as he curled on his knees, gingerly gripping his right shoulder. ‘I can’t do this anymore.’

 

“Look at you. One hit to the torso and you’re already on the ground, in pain. It hasn’t even been five minutes yet and it looks like you’re ready to tap out,” sneered Jounouchi loudly. “I can’t believe you made it through your entire military career with weak motivation and ambitions. I feel sorry for you family, they must not have much to offer for humanity either.” The teen chuckled darkly, looking smugly down at Yuugi.

 

“Jounouchi. Subdue Mutou and get your submission point, I don’t care about your ridiculous speech,” sighed one of the instructors irritably.

 

“I understand sir. I was just thinking how someone so weak made it through without failing out. Maybe his family is paying someone off or some type of privilege,” the blonde chuckled. He walked over to Yuugi, applying pressure to his injured shoulder.

 

“Ahhh…I concede, I concede!” blurted Yuugi through gritted teeth.

 

“Round to Jounouchi. Mutou, you have two minutes to get up before you automatically fail this instruction. I would suggest you attempt to get up, this could certainly tip your final grades unfavorably so close to graduation.”

 

Yuugi inwardly screamed at the seething pain burning his right chest and shoulder. Still though, he pushed himself up slowly, not wanting to totally fail this assignment. His body convulsed in protest, muscle snapping and heat rolling over him in waves.

 

“Hey, Jounouchi. You hit him pretty hard; lay up on the heat, man. He’s smaller than you,” shouted a student from the track above. “Tch. That’s that kind of mindset that gets you caught up in the field. Don’t tell me how to work down an opponent,” glowered Jounouchi to the track above. The blonde shifted his attention back to Yuugi, who was on his knees, heaving slowly and nursing his apparently injured shoulder.

 

“How can you act so unmanly in front of all these people? You have no pride Mutou. If you don’t flunk out of school, you’ll probably be some bait on the battlefi-…”

 

“Round to Jounouchi. Mutou looks like he’s injured; can someone run him to the infirmary?” One of the instructors walked over to Yuugi, crouching down to his eye level.

 

Yuugi’s face was plastered in sweat, his blonde bangs slicked and curled around his face. He heaved jagged breathes, still gingerly nursing his right shoulder. He was losing some of the color in his face; anxiety overcoming his nerves. The instructor put their index and middle fingers to Yuugi’s wrist, intently watching the young teen.

 

“Damnit. You two, come help him off the mat. The rest of you, we will be finishing instruction and going straight into drills, we have a deadline to meet.” Robust groans and sighs filled the gym. “Yeah yeah, keep that same energy to pass. Next up is Nosaka and Masaki; hand to hand combat with batons. Two submissions needed for win, wait on my go.”

 

Two classmates came over to Yuugi, helping him up and bearing his weight. Yuugi walked, slightly disoriented from their quickened pace. He felt the urge to throw up, although he wasn’t sure why he felt so sick. He was so distracted; he missed the nervous glance Anzu shot his way as he walked by. His classmates guided him to the front of the gym, where a small infirmary was located.

 

A doctor and nurse perked up as the trio came in, noticing Yuugi’s labored breaths. “Is everything okay?” One of the classmates helped Yuugi onto the bed while the other proceeded to explain what occurred.

 

“I see. Thank you, we will take care of him.” The nurse sighed, taking some of Yuugi’s vitals and mumbling to herself. After a while, Yuugi watched as the doctor came over, gingerly putting pressure over his chest and shoulder to test pain. The doctor record his findings, then stretching Yuugi’s arm in uncomfortable positions. Yuugi winced, feeling heat radiate over his body with each movement.

 

“Good news, Mutou-kun. Nothing is broken or fractured; all good there. It appears you were hit very hard and it knocked the wind out of you. Given your stature and weight, I can see why you are having such an adverse reaction.” The doctor smiled sheepishly, scribbling something on a small notepad. “Two days bed rest with some light activity. No weights or heavy lifting, just make sure to get some walking in and do some light stretching with your arm. Some bruising may occur, though.”

 

“I am going to give you some mild painkillers, too. I will notify your instructors of your absence in a bit, but rest up for now. We’ll have the infirmary monitor walk you to your dorm once it closes, okay?” The doctor smiled down at Yuugi, who nodded mutely. Pain still ebbed through his chest and he didn’t feel confident enough to talk without retching. The nurse walked up to the bed, depositing two small pills in Yuugi’s mouth and a small swig of water.

 

“Rest up Mutou-kun, we’ll wake you once it is time to go,” smiled the nurse sweetly. Yuugi’s eyes fluttered close before he finally succumbed to the beckoning of rest.

 

~

 

 “Mutou-kun.”

 

Yuugi rolled his head to the side, slowly opening his eyes. “The gymnasium is closing, the infirmary monitor, Ushio-kun, will walk you back to your dorm. Where do you live again?” The nurse ushered over the monitor, who was obscured from Yuugi’s view because of the privacy curtain.

 

“Celestial Meridian, 3964.”

 

“Very well. If you find that you’re experience trouble breathing or anything abnormal, please notify your Resident Assistant. It may help to tell your roommate as well, okay? Let them know to contact the main infirmary as soon as possible.” The nurse patted Yuugi’s ankle, smiling. She stood up, nodding to the monitor who was still behind the curtain. From Yuugi’s view on the bed, the teen looked very large just by the silhouette they cast on the curtain.

 

“Hello Mutou-kun, my name is Ushio Tetsu. I am a Senior; Fifth class, Battalion Leo. I will be escorting with you back to your dorm,” smiled the teen. He poked his head from behind the curtain, slowly taking in the smaller teen. Yuugi nodded.

 

Yuugi was grateful that despite his bigger stature, Ushio walked according to Yuugi’s speed. It had taken Yuugi a few minutes to compose himself out of bed, even with Ushio’s help. The teen despite his large appearance, was very gentle with Yuugi given his injury.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, Ushio-san. Why did you become a medic?” Yuugi coughed hoarsely, realizing his mouth was pretty dry. He looked over at the towering teen for a response, but he seemed to be in deep thought. ‘Maybe he has a lot to do before graduation.’ Yuugi sighed inwardly. ‘It is odd that someone his size was approved to be on the medic platoon; that’s typically reserved for women.’

 

After a few minutes, Yuugi was relieved to see his dorm in the distance, thankful to end his slightly awkward walk with Ushio. Since leaving the gymnasium, the older teen did not acknowledge Yuugi’s existence. He walked in pace with Yuugi, standing upright and tall with his hands clasped together behind his back. His gaze held straight ahead, never once glancing over to Yuugi. It made Yuugi feel somewhat…off.  

 

“Say Mutou-kun? I have a proposal for you.” The taller teen glanced over at Yuugi, his small eyes focusing in on him. Yuugi shuddered at the sudden shift in the air, hesitantly glancing to the teen.

 

“I was told today that you were injured by some punk named Jounouchi Katsuya. To be honest, the kid is a chump and a bottom feeder; I don’t know why he has targeted you but such actions are not tolerated here on this beautiful campus. So, I am going to let you in on a deal.”

 

“A deal?” Yuugi’s voice started to crack due to cotton mouth, embarrassment flaring up in his face.

 

“Yes. I will become your personal bodyguard and protect you from scum like that Jounouchi character in exchange for twenty thousand iridescence*, what do you say?” smiled the teen. Yuugi abruptly stopped, a burst of pain vining throughout his chest.

 

“I don’t have twenty thousand iridescence…” started Yuugi slowly. ‘What the hell?’

 

“I am sorry Ushio-san, but I don’t need protection. Jounouchi believes in a set of values and I think today was his way of sho-“

 

“Listen here punk. I don’t give a fuck what that scum was doing; for escorting you back to your dorm without any problems, it will cost you twenty thousand iridescence. Actually…”

 

Ushio smirked, rubbing his chin. “Listen, if you don’t give me twenty thousand iridescence by Friday, I will kill Jounouchi and pin it on you. I have ways of making things look like an accident or intentional; I studied to be both a warrior and medic. I will orchestrate a grand scheme that will have you and your family shot off of whatever shitty plant you hail from, back to Dartz, okay?”

 

Yuugi slowly gulped, taking in the words of the monitor. “Friday, Ushio-san.”

 

“Good. And if I find out you snitch to that scum Jounouchi, twenty thousand iridescence will be the least of your worries, punk.” Ushio cackled loudly, roughly pushing pass Yuugi to walk backwards the way they came.

 

Yuugi stood in shock, trying to process the last few minutes of his life.

 

‘What the hell just happened? Twenty thousand iridescence? That’s way too much; I couldn’t ask Grandfather for that. And if I tell Jounouchi, what will he do to me?’

 

Yuugi’s lips started to quiver, the previous dull ache in his chest now blossoming into pain. He started towards his dorm, aimlessly trudging towards the towering structure. His surroundings became a blur; chatter and lights melting into one big, phantasmal sequence around him.

 

“Yuugi-kun.”

 

A hand gently rested on Yuugi’s injured shoulder, jolting him out of his daze. “Ahh, sorry!” shrieked the voice. Yuugi fell to the ground, heaving at the aching shoulder. He glanced over to see his roommate, who looked frightened. “Ryou, please help me…”

 

~

 

Not too far from Yuugi and Ushio, Honda watched on, accidentally overhearing the duo in passing. He dropped his bag full of discarded trash, crouching behind some bushes flushed against a dormitory building.

 

“Holy fuck! That bastard Ushio is blackmailing Yuugi and going to kill Jounouchi. I got to find Jounouchi and General Moriyama as soon as possible.” Honda stood up slowly, making sure to remain under the brush of the trees. ‘I need to go now.’ As he turned, making sure to not lose sight of the duo, he bumped into something.

 

“Hey punk, eavesdropping isn’t very nice.” Honda broke eye contact, but before he could register what he bumped into, he was knocked out cold.


	2. Illusion of Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses a lot of cuss words, depictions of gore and blood and mentions of an explosion.
> 
> Use of characters are only for entertainment purposes; all rights reserved to the creator.
> 
> Not Beta'd, so I apologize for any errors.

“I called our Resident Assistant and they agreed to stop by. Do you need anything in the meanwhile?” Ryou stood next to their bunk beds, brows furrowed in anxiousness. 

Yuugi shook his head lightly, regretting it as it made his clavicle ripple in mild pain. He mutely stared at the bottom of Ryou’s bunk, suddenly feeling exhausted at the recent unfolding of events. 

“I saw you walking with the infirmary monitor. How did you get injured?” Ryou whispered, softly. Yuugi could feel anxiousness and concern emanating off of him though he was not sure whether to address them now or later. 

“Injured during instruction. Jounouchi hits hard. Sent to infirmary. You found me,” mumbled Yuugi. He closed his eyes, intending to rest until their Resident Assistant arrived. 

Just then, he felt it again…

“Mm?” Yuugi opened his eyes lazily, glancing around curiously. “Do you feel that Bakura-kun?”

Ryou took a seat next to the bed, nervously glancing around the room in hopes of not discovering some ghastly apparition hiding in their dorm. “No. Should I feel something?” He glanced back at Yuugi, who stared at the bottom of the bunk again. “Yuugi-kun?”

Glazed pupils re-focused, lazily glancing towards Ryou. “I am not sure, but it felt like something was pricking at the back of my mind.” Yuugi smiled sheepishly, again closing his eyes to rest. 

*Knock knock* 

There was a muffled beeping noise before their door pushed ajar a little, a figure standing in the protection of the door. “Hello, this is Ishtar Isis. I am the 39th Floor - East Resident Assistant, I am responding to a call in regards to an injured student named Mutou Yuugi.”

“Ishtar-san, please come in,” Ryou stood, rushing to greet her. 

The door pushed open further, revealing a tall woman. Her skin was an ochre hue, with striking cobalt-colored eyes and long black hair. She was dressed in Utopia Iris military raiment, decorations adorning the left lapel of her jacket. 

“Thank you.” She footed out of her boots and walked over to the chair previously occupied by Ryou, sitting and turning her full attention to Yuugi.

“I contacted the infirmary and was briefed on your injury. How are you feeling?” Yuugi cocked his head a bit to the right to look at her before sighing. “I feel fine Ishtar-san.”

“Isis is fine. Why didn’t the infirmary monitor bring you here? They should have notified me as soon as you stepped into Celestial Meridian.” 

Yuugi gulped, anxiety bubbling up. Should he mention the altercation with Ushio? Ushio sounded clear on his threat of harming himself and Jounouchi. However, if he was enduring this threat under the guise of protection, maybe others were too. If he mentioned it to Isis, maybe she could help. But then, what could she really do to help?

“I saw Ushio walk with him half way between here and Twilight Earthshine. He left Yuugi there in the quad and walked away.” Ryou looked pointedly at Isis as he sat at the foot of Yuugi’s bunk. 

“Ushio-san? Ugh, they still have him on duty? I thought that privilege was stripped away from him,” mumbled Isis, annoyed. “Did he say anything to you, Mutou-kun?”

Yuugi glanced at Isis before slowly nodding. “No.”

Isis hummed, as if she was expecting a different response. “I see.” She lifted her right arm, exposing the TunerSync on her wrist. She tapped a few buttons rapidly before pressing a final button and lowering her arm. 

“Lucky for you, your RA is one of the best medics in the upcoming graduating class. I am sending you both my contact card; do not hesitate to contact me for any concerns. Understood?” Isis stood, smiling warmly before starting towards their door.

“Excuse me Ishta-“ 

“Isis is fine. I do not like the detached feeling this military style setting breeds.”

“Sorry, Isis-san. Would you happen to be related to Ishtar Malik?” 

Isis lightly chuckled, smiling as she looked back at Ryou. “Why yes, he is actually my twin baby brother. Are you acquainted?” 

Ryou smiled. “Yes. We’re in several instructions together, I had actually just departed from study hall with him prior to seeing Yuugi in the quad.” 

Isis nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, continue to be a beacon of responsibility for him, Bakura-san. He tends to get caught up in situations un-necessarily and although he performs exceptionally well, his attitude has not caught up to his responsibilities, sadly.” Isis sighed, shaking her head. She slipped into her boots, stepping to the door. 

“Anyway, I must depart for watch duty. Take care Mutou-san, Bakura-san.”

After Isis’ departure, Yuugi sighed heavily. Exhaustion was starting to drown him as he recollected the altercation with Ushio.

“Do you need anything? I want to stop down in the mess hall and grab my rations, maybe find a quiet spot in the library to study.” Ryou looked at Yuugi with concern, nervous to be out of his earshot.

“I am fine Bakura-kun. But, I do have a favor. Can you find out where Jounouchi Katsuya lives? He’s a first term Senior, like us. If you can find someone with his contact card, that’d be even better.” 

‘I need to warn him.’

“Jounouchi-kun? I have his contact card already. Why do you need it?” Ryou stared at Yuugi curiously, waiting for further explanation. 

“Uh, well, to see if we could spar again,” mumbled Yuugi awkwardly. He was not good at lying on a whim. Nor was he ready to divulge the entire incident to his roommate even if he witnessed him with Ushio. 

‘But then again, Bakura-kun is wealthy – he is from Utopia Pallas like Kaiba Seto. Maybe he could relate to being bribed and extorted.’ 

Yuugi watched as Ryou packed up his satchel, paying half attention to him. 

‘Nevermind.’ Yuugi groaned inwardly. 

“So?”

“Yeah, I will send it to you. But, you should rest first – here’s your first round of pain control. I’ll check on you once I get back from the library, I’ll send it to you then,” smiled Ryou as he held out his hand. Yuugi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mother.” He took the two small capsules, popping them into his mouth and spit balling them down.

“Good. I’ll be back in a few hours, right before curfew.” Ryou footed on his boots, glancing at his uniform in the mirror before hitting the lights off. “Feel better, Yuugi-kun.”

The sudden darkness of their dorm room lulled Yuugi into a cozy slumber. 

~

‘Damn. I haven’t heard from Honda since yesterday afternoon, that is not like him.’

Jounouchi paced in a small circle in front of the changing lockers, vexation slowly coming in all over his face. He was half-changed into his spandex bodysuit, dragging the top portion behind him in his pace. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to practice before this instruction? Honda was supposed to help me do gear check to make sure everything worked fine.” Frustrated, Jounouchi slammed his hands against the changing lockers, allowing his forehead to rest against the surface. 

“Um, Jounouchi-kun…”

Jounouchi lifted his head, realizing the owner’s voice. “What the fuck do you want, Mutou? Shouldn’t you be laid up in bed somewhere, being useless?” sneered the blonde. He pushed off the lockers, starting towards Yuugi in a menacing pace.

“No! I wanted to come to warn you th-“ Jounouchi slammed his fist against the lockers, cutting Yuugi off.

“I don’t want to hear shit out of your mouth. I don’t hide from threats or warnings, I tackle them head on – so whatever you have to say, save it.” His glare pierced Yuugi’s confidence, causing him to shrink back. 

“I get tired of seeing you with your un-manly way of handling your duty to your family. It is too much. You just allow shit to occur; all while they smear your family’s name. Becoming a coward to these people around you – it is sickening. Please make due with your threat and drop out so I will never see your spineless being again.” Jounouchi roughly shoved Yuugi out of the changing rooms, menacingly daring him to talk back.

Yuugi, however, took the hint. His adrenaline started to kick into overdrive and he whirled around and began to sprint through the facility, occasionally bumping people into people. He winced as his injured shoulder began to heat up with irritation. 

“Ahh, Mutou-kun!”

Yuugi suddenly was jerked backwards, his momentum causing him to nearly fall into whatever he was yanked by. “What a surprise to see you here!” Yuugi froze.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you were a resident of Celestial Meridian, not Celestial Nexus.” Yuugi slowly turned and caught the eyes of Ushio Tetsu, who was gripping his uniform with frightening strength. His eyes bore into Yuugi, much like a parent who has caught their child in the middle of a bad act. 

His smirk slowly started to fade.

“Unless of course, you were here for something else. A bud told me that some one-on-one instructions are occurring in the gravity chamber here and he just so happens to be facing off against Jounouchi,” sneered the taller teen, quietly. 

“I thought I told you what would happen if you did not agree to my terms, Mutou. I thought twenty thousand iridescence would be easier than me taking your life.” Ushio’s face no longer betrayed his intentions; he looked absolutely livid to see Yuugi. 

“I-I-II want-ted to c-ccome see this instruction myself.”

“Oh? My apologies then, right this way.”

Ushio shoved Yuugi forward, pressing his fist full of Yuugi’s uniform into his injured shoulder purposefully. “You’ll have to excuse me Mutou-kun. I did not want to have to resort to killing you or Jounouchi; I just want to protect the image of this beautiful military trade school.” Yuugi nodded fearfully as he skirted towards the gravity chamber.

The pair entered the gravity chamber lobby, which was occupied by a few groups of people. Yuugi instantly spotted Jounouchi, the taller of the two, with his back to him as he and his opponent received instruction from the proctors and personnel. When Ushio nudged Yuugi’s shoulder, he followed the push from the brute to four other students standing off to the side. He did not recognize any of them. 

“Okay, I am going to allow you one test spar to make sure your equipment is operating correctly. This is a very critical mark and I do not want to have to stop because of equipment failure. You got ten-minutes while I run to my office upstairs to retrieve some paperwork, okay?”

Both suited figures nodded. “Okay, step in and get to warming up.” The pair stepped into a small pod, allowing the professor promptly sealing the door behind them. One of the personnel began to countdown as the pressure within the chamber began to shift. After five ten second counts, a button was pressed that opened the pod into the actual chamber.

‘Maybe they won’t go through with it because the professor is here. It’d be too obvious on the part of the student, right?’ Anxiety started to flood Yuugi’s body.

Both figures stepped into the main chamber, their bodies wobbling as they made way to the center of the chamber. The chamber was empty other than the two completing for instruction; no weapons or obstacles to cause any un-necessary harm. The only thing used to monitor their well-being was the smart helmets that both wore, which sent information back to the base. It was very uncomfortable to wear, Yuugi recollected. It was very tight and sometimes when over stimulated by activity, it would heat up and zap the oxygen within the mask. Most instructions didn’t last long enough for that to happen, but it has occurred. 

“Two Gs of force in the chamber; both subjects have stable vitals,” shouted one of the personnel. Ushio nudged Yuugi’s shoulder, pushing him toward the window. 

“Come, let us get a front row seat,” grinned Ushio.

Yuugi weakly shuffled to the viewing window, shocked to find both figures already locked in a dance of combat. Jounouchi already had his opponent in a hold, pinning him to the ground. Jounouchi, to Yuugi’s knowledge, has always been a skilled fighter. He excelled at any instruction that involved physical combat, easily working his opponent down, regardless of disadvantages. 

“That fucking punk, look at how smug he is Ushio-san,” grumbled one of the lackies. Yuugi peered to the right, watching the amusement in the faces of the rest of the group. Each snickered and grinned despite their friend being worked into submission. 

“Haha, he won’t be laughing too long. This is just a warm up after all.” Ushio un-balled Yuugi’s uniform, leaving a patch of wrinkled fabric on his shoulder. Despite feeling Ushio relax, the air still felt extremely tensed. He looked back into the chamber at Jounouchi, now wrapped around his opponent in a sleeper hold.

“Four Gs of force in the chamber. Vitals still stable.”

Jounouchi’s opponent began to feverishly tap Jounouchi’s arm, signaling ‘tap out.’ Jounouchi released hold of him, very slowly pushing himself out from behind him to move away. He rolled on his knees, squatting, bracing himself to stand up to move away from his opponent. His opponent is lying on his back, his arms draped over his helmet.

Yuugi glanced around from his view to see who remained in the lobby. From what he can see, only the two personnel operating the chamber, Ushio and crew and himself – the professor still has not returned. The remaining crowd must have left when he didn’t notice.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

“There’s abnormal activity readings from Jounouchi’s helmet!” shouted the one personnel. Yuugi snapped his view to the chamber to see Jounouchi jerking his head around, hands cupped around the back of his helmet. 

“What the fuck happened?!” The professor ran up to the viewing glass, hand angrily pressed against it. “Start to de-pressurize the room. We need to get that helmet off before it malfunctions or blo-”

“We can’t. It is up to five Gs of force, it’ll take another seven to nine minutes before it returns to a regular pressure.” Both personnel were frantically tapping at their keyboards, glancing between Jounouchi and their monitors. “The heat in the helmet is rising too quickly, it is going to displace the oxygen in it. He needs to get the helmet off as soon as possible.”

“Begin de-pressurization, I am going in. Call the mobile medic unit, we will need assistance if this goes south.”

“If you go in too quickly, your body may faint at the sudden exposu-”

“I don’t care, I have to try to remove that helmet. If it blows, he’s going to die.” The professor ran to the pod door, overriding the code to open it. He stepped into the pod, overriding the next door before he collapsed in the entrance.

“Shit, it was too strong. It is still at five Gs of force; thirty seconds before it comes down to four.”

Yuugi stared as Jounouchi writhed hysterically, flopping around weakly under the force of the gravity. He wanted to run but his body didn’t move – it was like he could feel the force of gravity weighing him down. ‘Move! He’s in danger!’

“See this brat, this is what happens when you play with me. I told you twenty thousand iridescence or I would be forced to make due on my promise,” gritted Ushio to Yuugi. Hairs on the back of Yuugi’s neck began to rise; a combination of frustration, heat and Ushio’s deathly glare over stimulated his fight-or-flight response.

*POP*

The room fell silent. 

Jounouchi’s movement subsided, his body limply lying in the middle of the chamber. The helmet on his head started to smoke, a small portion in the back of the helmet bubbling from the small explosion. 

And blood.

Lots of blood.

Yuugi felt everything creep to a sickeningly slow pace. He felt himself gasping for much needed oxygen as his eyes trailed over the track of blood and meat to Jounouchi’s prone form.

“Oh my God…is he, is he dead?” whispered somebody. 

Yuugi could fill his ears ringing. The ringing started getting louder, almost deafening – until it was quiet. Within that quiet, he could feel that itch again.

‘Move.’

Without warning, Yuugi lurched to his right, making a beeline to the pod entrance. He hopped over his professor’s disposed body, running straight for Jounouchi.

“Hey kid, wait! The chamber is still de-pressurizing! Leave him there, he’s already dead!”

Even with whatever Gs of force still emanating within the chamber, Yuugi hardly noticed the difference – adrenaline pumping in his veins made him move with amazing speed. He reached Jounouchi, crouching down next to his still body. His helmet was still in place, though Yuugi could see faint scratch marks littered over the backside of the contraption. 

Tears began to prick in his eyes.

“This is all my fault, Jounouchi-kun. I should have prevented this, I should have been a man and stood up to Ushio. I should have fought harder in our instruction. I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in my mess,” Yuugi quietly sobbed. He carefully wrapped his arms around Jounouchi’s neck, steering clear of the meaty, exposed hole in the back of the boy’s head. He buried his head on the side of the helmet, eyes shut tightly as tears streamed his face.

‘Please. Please save him. He didn’t deserve this.’

‘Please.’

Yuugi was so wrapped up in his quiet sob; he hardly felt the approach of Ushio. Ushio stood two feet away, observing with a sickening grin. He inched closer, wanting to relish in this scene before he finished his lose end – Yuugi.

*cough cough* 

He stopped, unsure if he had heard, what he thought he heard.

*cough*

This time, Yuugi stopped his quiet sob, lifting his head to listen clearly. Surely he had heard it too, it sounded like a muffled cough. His heart began to flutter as the coughing became more pronounced and the body he held began to move. 

“It worked!” shrieked Yuugi. He frantically tried to remove Jounouchi’s helmet, clumsily swiping at the lock releases on the sides. The helmet was pretty damaged and warped, making it hard to stretch as needed. Jounouchi began to move more, gripping the sides of his helmet in a frantic manner. After several pulls upward, both successfully pulled the helmet off the blonde’s head. 

‘Oh…’

Yuugi was taken aback as he gazed over the boy’s exposed face. His face was caked with rivets of dried tears, eyes puffed and red with dried blood ribboned all over. His blonde hair was clumped from the blood, some of which was still fresh. His now exposed neck bore faint scratch marks. 

“Oh my God, you fucking freak! You just used magick, didn’t you?!” Ushio strode forward, pulling Yuugi up his wrist. “I fucking saw it with my own eyes. This piece of shit was just stone cold dead and you brought him back to life or whatever, didn’t you?!” Ushio jerked Yuugi’s wrist at every word, emotions causing him to tighten his grip harder. 

Blood drained from Yuugi’s face, his body starting to feel heavy. 

“So you can use magick? Even though that shit is banned due to Dartz ravaging Utopia? You are a piece of work Mutou. Wait til everyone hears about this.” Ushio shoved Yuugi to the ground, smirking. “Unless…you pay me my original offer, I’ll act like I never saw anything. But, if you fail to pay me, I’ll have you killed. I won’t even have to get my hands dirty this time, I am positive Utopia Iris will have a way of making you disappear.” 

Yuugi shot up, scrambling to his feet and bolting pass Ushio to the exit. He leaped over his professor, running pass the medic unit filling in, running pass the students gathering to the scene – he just kept running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I corrected an error in the previous chapter which incorrectly alluded to Yuugi being from Utopia Iris, when in fact, he is from Utopia Ceres A. I apologize for that error, the previous and future chapters shall reflect that correctly.*
> 
> I am excited to be rolling out more characters! And hopefully small snapshots of their purpose! Same with the concept of Utopia and Dartz's roll in it all. 
> 
> I know some may dislike the use of Isis and Malik being twins but, I wanted to include her without making the age gap too unbelievable. I hope you guys will appreciate how I map the usage out later on. 
> 
> I want to tag this story is "canon compliant" because, it KINDA is. Themes of the canon manga are adapted in here but with a twist. I am not sure if I will tag it, but I guess that is a small warning for those who do not like that. 
> 
> Thanks! Please leave some constructive criticism as you see fit! <3


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushio blackmails Yuugi into paying a bodyguard fee or he will kill Jounouchi. Yuugi tries to warn Jounouchi, but he rejects his pleas and tells him to leave. As he is leaving, Yuugi bumps into Ushio and is forced to watch the death of Jounouchi. After Ushio witnesses Yuugi's use of magick, he threatens to tell everyone if Yuugi does not pay. Yuugi goes into hiding, trying to find a solution to his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to be consistent with the updates. If nothing else, expect monthly updates.
> 
> All rights reserved to the creator of Yuugiou for any characters used.

_“Ah, Mutou-san, you do indeed have an amazing selection of games. I am curious, would you happen to have any gambling games?”_

_Yuugi peered from behind the door, watching his grandfather converse with the customer. Although most patrons were from Ceres A, sometimes though, extremely wealthy patrons from other parts of Utopia traveled to seek out games from the Kame Game Shop. Today, this patron was from Utopia Vesta and was well flanked with bodyguards for their visit._

_“Gambling? Why, of course we do. Please let me check our inventory, have a look around in the meanwhile. I won’t be long,” smiled Sugoroku. He bowed his head, walking from behind the counter to the door where Yuugi was perched. Sugoroku smiled at Yuugi, patting the young boy on his head as he stepped inside the office behind him._

_“Hello there, child.”_

_Yuugi jumped lightly, peering back out to the customer. The man was smiling back at Yuugi, waving. Yuugi glanced back into the office before stepping out from behind the door, into the shop._

_“Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop.”_

_“Thank you. Are you Mutou-san’s grandson?”_

_Yuugi nodded shyly, partly intimidated by the flank of bodyguards. “Yes. My name is Mutou Yuugi.”_

_“Yuugi? That is interesting. My Japanese is not that great, but that means ‘game’?” The man rubbed his chin with his index finger, thoughtfully._

_“It does!” smiled Yuugi. He stepped forward towards the man, but not too close. The man chuckled, waving away the bodyguards. “It is okay child, they won’t hurt you. Do you play games? I hope so with a name like yours.”_

_Yuugi nodded. “Yes, I love games!”_

_He walked up to the counter, carefully unearthing a small satchel from out of view. He dug into it, slowly pulling out a deck. “I am really enjoying Duel Monsters! Grandfather gave me some booster packs for my birthday and I have an amazing deck. But, my favorite kinds of games are puzzles and riddles,” grinned Yuugi._

_“Is that so? Can you recommend any challenging puzzle games?” Xing glanced down at the card visible in Yuugi’s hand, stunned._

_“Ah, Yuugi. Have you been helping Mr. Xing out?” Sugoroku returned from the back office, carrying a purple box. He smiled, motioning for Yuugi to stand back so he can talk with Mr. Xing._

_“Ah, this looks amazing Mutou-san. I am curious, as a game shop owner, would you consider yourself a game master?” smiled Xing. He looked over at the stacks of games, content with his finds._

_“I wouldn’t say game master, but I did enjoy a few games of risk now and then,” Sugoroku chuckled warmly. He began to carefully prepare the games for transport, “Mr. Xing, your total for today will be nine-thousand, five hundred Cers.”_

_“No problem, Mutou-san, but, I was wondering if you will entertain me for a bit? A quick round of poker - If you win, I will double what I owe. If I win, you will give me your grandson’s prized deck.” Yuugi’s eyes widened as he gripped the deck in his hand._

_“I am sorry, Mr. Xing. I will wager you anything else, but that. That was a gift to my grandson for his eighth birthday.” Sugoroku motioned for Yuugi to go back into the office and out of sight. The atmosphere grew tense and it gave Yuugi chills._

_“If you want high stakes, I have better terms. Instead of doubling what you owe for the games, just pay me a flat fifty thousand Cers if you lose. If I lose, I will give you the games you want, for free on top of fifty thousand Cers. What do you say, Mr. Xing?”_

_Yuugi quietly resumed his spot in the protection of the doorway to the back office. He gripped his satchel with his prized deck, now aware of Mr. Xing’s interest in it. ‘I shouldn’t have brought it out, Grandfather said to be careful with it because of that card.’_

_“You weren’t kidding when you said you enjoy a game of risk, Mutou-san.” Xing chuckled, unbuttoning his jacket. “But, I do enjoy a challenge. I accept your terms; I assume you have sealed cards?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Yuugi watched from the safety of the doorway, although most of the game was obscured from the bodyguards huddled around Mr. Xing. Yuugi could still see Grandfather, an amused grin slowly forming across his face. Mr. Xing looked vexed but barely made any comment._

_“Well, it seems the eleventh hour is upon us, Mutou-san,” Mr. Xing murmured quietly. Beads of sweat lined his brow, moustache and upper lip. Sugoroku nodded mutely, understanding what he meant. Xing reached in his inner pocket, looking shocked when he could not find what he was looking for._

_“Ah one moment, Mutou-san,” Xing murmured again. Xing dug into the other inner pocket, relieved when he found what he was looking for. He chuckled lightly._

_“I do declare that I am the winner of this game,” Xing nodded. Yuugi watched in horror as Xing brandished a gun, pointing with sick precision at Sugoroku’s heart. “Farewell, Mutou-san.”_

_*BANG*_

_Sugoroku slumped back into the wall, sliding down onto the floor. Yuugi stared as his Grandfather gasped desperately for oxygen, his ears ringing with the declining gasps. He was so hyper-focused on Sugoroku, he did not notice as Xing approached him, yanking the door open._

_“Where is it?”_

_Yuugi began to tremble, his body internally battling with fight-or-flight. He tried to speak, but his voice betrayed him, instead occasional whimpers escaped his lips. Xing huffed irritably, ripping the satchel out of Yuugi’s hands._

_“You must imagine my shock, child. I earnestly intended to come, buy games and leave – I really did. But, you made me change my plans. There are only four in the universe, and somehow, a scrawny eight years-old boy on Utopia Ceres A ends up with one of the rarest cards in Duel Monster, Blue Eyes White Dragon.” Xing plucked out his treasure, throwing the remaining deck on the floor._

_“Let us go before authorities arrive.” Xing and his flank of bodyguards left the shop quickly, taking his Duel Monsters card and games with them._

_Yuugi shakily exhaled, anxiety overcoming his nerves. “Grandfather!” Yuugi stumbled to his Grandfather, crouching next to his limp form. “Grandfather, please wake up!” Yuugi shook Sugoroku, realizing he was no longer gasping for air. The wound over his Grandfather’s heart sickly drained of blood, falling over the man’s trousers and puddling around the floor._

_“No!!!”_

_Yuugi burst into hysterics, tears and snot rolling down his delicate face. “Someone, please help!” He ran to the front door, repeatedly shouting into the darkness outside. Yuugi then ran back to his Grandfather, enveloping his hand and resting his forehead against it._

_‘Please. I don’t want my Grandfather to die. Somebody, please save my Grandfather.’_

_Yuugi tried to remember the warmth of Sugoroku’s hand, his voice as he and his mother sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him less than two weeks ago. He did not want to part from him just yet – it was just too soon._

_‘…’_

_Yuugi froze._

_He lifted his head, looking around in bewilderment. It felt as though he was being watched, as if something or someone was gently prodding at him. This feeling washed over him every once in a while, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand._

_“…Yuugi?”_

_Yuugi slowly refocused his gaze back to his Grandfather, the sounds of gasping filling the game shop once more. Sugoroku gently squeezed Yuugi’s hand, trying to get the boy’s attention._

_“Yuugi, what happened? I thought I was dead.” Sugoroku shakily used his other hand to feel around the entry point of the bullet over his heart. “The bullet wound is healed.” Yuugi stared intently, just as shocked as his Grandfather at the healed wound. There was no blood pouring from the wound as it did early._

_“Yuugi, are you okay? Did Xing hurt you in anyway?” Yuugi nodded fiercely, pouting as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “All he did was take the prized card out of my deck and flee. I am so sorry Grandfather, I tried calling for help. I shouldn’t have introduced myself, I shouldn’t have shown him my deck – this is all my fault.”_

_“No it isn’t, Yuugi. You couldn’t have known that any of that would have occurred. I would have never thought of Xing doing something like that, he’s a loyal customer. The only reason he came for an in person visit was because he was interested in the gambling laws of Ceres A. He must have truly been spurred by seeing that rare card.”_

_Sugoroku pulled Yuugi into a hug, placing his chin on top of the child’s head. “I am just glad you are okay, Yuugi.”_

 

~

 

‘The day that Grandfather was murdered in cold blood was the day I finally acknowledged it. There was something about me that was able to heal people. I don’t know how or why, but it gave me back my Grandfather, so I don’t care.’

 

‘But, since that day, I had to be wary. I don’t know what triggered that ability to heal but since use of magick was forbidden, I had to make sure to hide it. Dartz ravaging Earth triggered narrow views of eccentric people, causing people who were suspected of using magick or the sorts to be killed or worse, abducted. The union of Utopia made it law that any persons must give themselves up or perish for their attempt to disrupt the harmony within Utopia.’

 

Yuugi shuffled under his covers, rolling over to face the wall. “And now Ushio knows.” He pulled himself into a ball, nesting his head in his arms. “What am I going to do? If I pay him, he still knows my secret. He could continue to extort me for the rest of my life for that secret. And worse, what if it puts Jounouchi-kun in harm’s way again or even get back to Grandfather or mother.”

 

Yuugi groaned loudly.

 

*knock knock*

 

“Yuugi, are you in there? It’s me, Anzu.”

 

Yuugi quickly debated for a second, before rolling back over and ripping out of his bed towards the door. He pulled it open, squinting from the brightness of the hallway lights. “Why are you sitting in the dark? It is mid-day still,” said Anzu as she cocked her head to the side. She stepped in the room, footing out of her boots and flipping on the lights.

 

“Are you feeling okay? You didn’t come to class earlier, I was concerned maybe you re-injured your shoulder.” Anzu pulled out the chair from Yuugi’s desk, taking a seat.

 

“Just a little. I am still tired, to be honest.” Yuugi felt guilty for lying to Anzu.

 

Since they were children, Anzu always looked out for Yuugi. They grew up together, living in the same dwelling and even attended the same primary school. She appreciated Yuugi for him, encouraging him even when he lacked confidence in himself. Yuugi permitted her to know his inner-self…except when it came to the ability to heal. He dare not risk her life for knowing that. Above all, he cherished Anzu greatly and lying to her felt like he was betraying their friendship.

 

“Oh? Have you gone back to the infirmary? I can contact them for you, if you want.”

 

“No, it is fine. Some rest will do.”

 

Anzu studied Yuugi for a bit, deciding to trust his judgment. “Fine, fine. Are you at least well enough to go for tea? We never did visit that tea shop in Iris Centre.” Yuugi bit the inside of his cheek, considering his options to spin this web of lie further.

 

“I think I will pass, Anzu. I am just not up for it today,” Yuugi sighed. He felt guilty because the passing days since the initial incident involving Jounouchi, he had not seen Anzu at all. He did not want her to feel neglected or that he was pushing her away.

 

“Well, I just wanted to see you. This injury was serious and it had left you bedridden for a few days and I am not used to not seeing you as much as I did.”

 

“I know, me too.” Yuugi played with the hem of his t-shirt, trying his hardest to avoid any eye contact with Anzu.

 

“How’s Bakura-kun? I haven’t had an instruction with him since last term. I don’t get to see him at all unless he’s here with you,” smiled Anzu. She swiveled in the chair to glance over the desk, realizing she had pulled out the chair from Ryou’s desk.

 

“He’s fine. You know him, he somehow manages to balance his study time with all his crazed fangirls,” snickered Yuugi. They both let out hearty laughs, understanding the teen’s predicament.

 

“Oh! I should go, I have to gather my gear for hand-to-hand combat instruction in forty minutes,” Anzu groaned. “If this instruction doesn’t go too late, I’ll bring rations up and we can have dinner together.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Anzu nodded, stood up and walked toward the door to foot on her boots. A muffled beeping noise was heard and the dorm door slowly pushed open. Ryou stepped in followed by another student who closed the door behind them.

 

“Oh, Bakura-kun! I was just asking about you, it has been a while.” Ryou footed out of his boots before turning to address her, “Yes, it has. I would probably catch you around here more if I didn’t live in the library.” Everyone lightly chuckled, acknowledging Ryou’s studious nature.

 

“Instruction?”

 

“Yes, with instructors Smith and Adu no less,” said Anzu, shuddering lightly.

 

Both Ryou and the other teen grimaced, understanding her concern. “Good luck with Smith, I hear he’s in a foul mood today. One of his field instructions the previous weekend ended with three deaths, two of which were suicide,” commented the other teen.

 

“Are you serious? That’s like his ninth incident this month with suicides, I am willing to bet they were female cadets, too.” Anzu looked in thought, as if piecing together a scenario in her head with the new information.

 

“Yes, both were actually. There’s no specific details being released to the public, but my sister is a medic under him and responded to the scene. Between us, it appears to be a cover up of something more sinister.”

 

“Your sister? Who’s your sister?”

 

The teen cocked their head to the side, realizing they have never had any direct interaction with the girl prior to today. “My sister is Ishtar Isis. She’s an RA here in Celestial Meridian, but also a prestigious medic,” the teen said with pride.

 

“Something more sinister?” Yuugi butted in.

 

“Ah, sorry. Instructor Smith apparently likes to have his way with some female cadets and supposedly, these two were going to expose him. But, it seems he got to them first.” Anzu shuddered, rubbing her arm to ward off the goosebumps. “Because it appears as if they both hung themselves, he’s off the hook. But now, there are rumors that one of the deceased cadet’s family knows of Smith’s life on Utopia and are threatening to expose him.”

 

“Yikes.”

“Are you serious?”

“Oh dear.”

 

Yuugi, Ryou and Anzu all cast wary glances between them, unsure how to digest the information about the unfolding drama.

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to be careful. I am grateful he has never tried to approach me unprofessionally, I hope it remains that way for the rest of my life,” exhaled Anzu. She footed on her boots, bowing before Ryou and the other student.

 

“I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Masaki Anzu.”

 

“Ishtar Malik. Malik is fine.”

 

“Malik, thank you for the information. You might have saved me from something today.” Anzu bowed again, waving to Yuugi before she opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

 

“Yuugi-kun, this is obviously Ishtar Malik. We’re going to be here for a while, I hope it won’t be too bothersome.” Yuugi stood, extending his hand to Malik. “A pleasure to meet you. You can call me Yuugi,” grinned Yuugi. Malik shook his hand, smiling.

 

“Have you gone to class at all today? You’re still in casual clothes,” Ryou observed. Yuugi looked down and inwardly cursed. “A bit overwhelmed and took a day.”

 

“Getting burned out, huh? I know how you feel, my motivation has started to wane a bit,” said Malik as he fiddled with something on Yuugi’s desk. “How about we go into town and unwind?”

 

“Uh, no? We came to study, not to goof off,” interjected Ryou. He was sorting his books when Malik loudly exhaled. “Too bad.”

 

“I think I am going to hide out here for a bit, I’d rather not leave unless I need to.”

 

Malik glanced at Yuugi, squinting with suspecting eyes. “Is something wrong? No one should ever want to hide out in their dorm unless they’re about to be deployed and are lying up with a mate, if you know what I am saying.”

 

Ryou sighed.

 

“Are you ducking someone? A crazed fangirl, perhaps?” Malik wriggled his eyebrows at Yuugi. Yuugi waved his hands defensively, trying to get the heat of discussion from him.

 

“Ryou, help me!” whined Yuugi.

 

“Fiiinneee! No need to employ his help, Ryou always rains on my parade, sheesh,” Malik said as he rolled his eyes. He plopped into Yuugi’s desk chair, pulling books out of his satchel.

 

“I guess I could go wash,” Yuugi thought aloud. He glanced at the duo, both of whom seemed too deep in their studies to acknowledge him.

 

‘Wash it is.’

 

~

 

“Jounouchi Katsuya, despite the eyewitness reports of your helmet exploding and the injury it seemed to cause, initial testing has determined you are fine. The only injury we found were scratch marks on your neck that we treated. Because of the abnormality of your case, we’re asking you to please stay at the infirmary for observation, if you wander too far, your TunerSync will notify you, okay?” Jounouchi glanced at the doctor, before he bowed and walked away.

 

‘What the hell happened?’

 

He swung his legs over to the side of the bed, footing on his indoor slippers. He walked over to the window, pushing it open to get some fresh air. He inhaled, enjoying the crisp autumn air. So much happen in the past few hours, the blur of it all was making him nauseous. So many questions; what about Mutou and Ushio, what about these helmets? Did I truly die?

 

He sighed, his head starting to spin with frustration. He turned to return to his bed when he caught sight of one of the occupied beds.

 

“Honda?”

 

Jounouchi ran over to the prone teen, shaking him violently.

 

“Honda! Honda!?”

 

Groans escaped the teen as he struggled beneath Jounouchi’s grip. “Uhnnn, Jo- what?” grumbled the teen. Jounouchi released him, taking a glance around the room to see who else was around. Only one other bed was occupied beside himself and Honda, but they seemed to be listening to music with headphones on.

 

“Honda, what the hell? Where have you been?!” Jounouchi sneered quietly.

 

Honda blinked, realizing who was standing next to him. “Holy shit, Jounouchi. Are you okay? Did they get to you, too?” Honda pushed himself up, grimacing as a wave of nausea came over him.

 

“They?”

 

“Yeah man, I tried to come warn you, but I guess they got to me first,” Honda sighed.

 

“Who? Details.”

 

“Ushio Tetsu. His crew has been blackmailing Mutou Yuugi and you’re the leverage. You seem to be fine though, maybe Yuugi was successful in paying him off.” Jounouchi stared hard at Honda, trying to digest the new information.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jounouchi folded his arms across his chest, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you this.” Honda looked quizzically at Jounouchi before rolling his eyes.

 

“Try me.” Honda said daringly, causing Jounouchi to sigh heavily.

 

“Earlier, I don’t know what happened exactly, but during my gravity instruction, my helmet began to malfunction. It zapped most of the oxygen in my helmet and I started to panic really bad, I couldn’t get it off…”

 

Honda’s stared wide-eyed at his friend. “What are you saying?”

 

Jounouchi threw his head backwards, staring at the ceiling with a solemn expression.

 

“The staff told me my helmet exploded. When I came to, there was blood everywhere; on my face, in my hair, in my helmet, on my suit. Man, it was even all over the chamber floor and walls.”

 

Jounouchi lowered his head, glancing at Honda who had been quiet since the admission. Honda still stared at Jounouchi with wide eyes, expressionless. “Hey, you’re starting to creep me out.”

 

“My bad bud, but, what did they say? Helmet explosion sounds serious, you could have died,” Honda cocked his head to the side, confused. Jounouchi shook his head.

 

“I did die, Honda. They have the data from my helmet saying my brain activity ceased for three minutes and forty seconds. The amount of blood I lost, there’s no way I should have survived.” The teen shook his head, running both of his hands through his hair.

 

“When I came to, Mutou was holding me. He helped me remove my helmet and it was this brief moment before Ushio came up and accused him of using magick to heal me.”

 

“Wait a minute, magick? That’s a banned practice; the unity of Utopia has unanimously agreed to kill anyone who uses any form of magick because of what Dartz did to humanity,” Honda looked at Jounouchi, hoping what he was hearing was a joke. Realizing Jounouchi was not joking, Honda started to realize the reality of the situation.

 

“So, you think Mutou used magick and revived you?”

 

“Definitely, but, I am beyond that now. On my way to the infirmary, the medic unit told me how fortunate I am to be alive. Those helmets are prototypes but any injury caused by them usually results in death because of where the explosion occurs.” Jounouchi nodded. “Mutou saved my life and I owe him. I have a proposition if you want some revenge,” grinned the teen.

 

Honda stared, confusion turning into consideration. “What do you propose?” Jounouchi cast a cautious glance again around the room, the same student still occupied with their music. No one else was present except for them. Jounouchi looked back at Honda with a satisfying expression.

 

“We kill Ushio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, let me know what you liked about the chapter!
> 
> I will update the tags with more tags as we progress. Platonic relationships is tagged, but all major relationships listed will NOT exhibit platonic relationship qualities. As such, I am debating if I will include any xxx scenes from these pairings or shall I post them separately. Also, all these relationships are technically underage. The underage tag is in there (if it didn't get removed by accident) and will include implication of an underage sexual act between two minors. If this is not your thing, I apologize. I will let you know what chapter that occurs in.
> 
> Thanks!


	4. New Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi recollects the traumatic moment that led up to him acknowledging his forbidden power. While in hiding, he is met by Anzu, Ryou and Ryou's friend. Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Honda conspire to right a wrong that has plagued Utopia Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some fluff and humor laced throughout, so, I hope you enjoy it. It will get pretty crazy the next few chapters as Jounouchi and Honda plot and plan, but I hope you all will enjoy it.

Yuugi walked back into his dorm room, trying his best to be quiet to not disturb Ryou or Malik, who were still studying while he washed up. Malik looked extremely bored, occasionally rolling his eyes every so often as Ryou commented on a reading.

 

‘Ryou is really in his element right now, I should leave before he tries to get me roped into studying as well, too.’

 

“I’ll be back later, have fun Malik.” As soon as he said that, Malik turned to Yuugi. He mouthed out, “Don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to study right now.” Yuugi sheepishly grinned and mouthed back, “I don’t want to study either, good luck.”

 

Malik pouted.

 

Yuugi slipped out, clicking the door quietly. He glanced around the hall, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. With the threat of Ushio lingering around the general area of his dorm, Yuugi concluded leaving the dorm itself would be too risky.

 

“I could go to the upstairs gym and do some light workouts. Yeah, that’ll help my shoulder heal,” Yuugi said to himself. He padded his pocket for his ID card and made way towards the elevators.

 

‘I don’t really want to involve Grandfather or anyone else with borrowing money. Besides, that approach seems useless if he tells people after I give him the money.’

 

Yuugi walked up to the panel, still somewhat deep in thought and pushed the ‘up’ button on the panel. ‘Jounouchi-kun was right, I should approach this more directly.’

 

*DING*

 

Yuugi got on the empty elevator car, pressing the ‘UPPER GYM’ button on the glowing panel. He leaned up against the wall, still deep in thought.

 

‘I hope Jounouchi-kun is okay. I really want to go visit him but he might be mad at me for involving him or worse, he might be someone who hates people who uses magick. Ushio after me is one thing, but him and Jounouchi-kun?’

 

*DING*

 

‘That’d be too much.’

 

Yuugi stepped out of the elevator car, glancing around the lobby to the upper gym. It was midday so it wasn’t packed and hopefully the same for the private training rooms. Yuugi walked up to the counter to swipe his ID when he recognized the person behind the counter.

 

“Ah, Miho-chan,” Yuugi smiled. The girl behind the counter smiled, waving to Yuugi.

 

“Yuugi-kun, it’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah. With how crazy everything is becoming before graduation, I hardly get to stop over anymore.”

 

Yuugi stepped aside as a cadet walked up to the counter and began inquiring Miho about some gym equipment.

 

“Hey, do you wanna catch up later on, cutie?”

 

Miho smiled disinterestedly. “No thank you.”

 

The cadet stared for a few seconds before walking on, “Leave that underclassmen Honda alone, kid. Get with a real man.”

 

Yuugi scrunched his face up before smiling and waving to Miho. “I’ll come chat some more when I leave.” Miho smiled and nodded.

 

Yuugi walked into the main floor of the gym, a lone man amongst the sea of gym equipment and occasional cadets walking through. ‘I’ll do some light stretches in a private room.” Yuugi glanced towards the rooms, trying to spot any that were open from his view. Thankfully, he spotted one open towards the end near the big window. He began to walk over.

 

‘I’ll do some stretches with two-ten pound weights.’ Yuugi thought as he strolled up to the door.  He reached out until he noticed another cadet reach for the same handle as he.

 

“Oh, I am sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The cadet smiled sheepishly.

 

Yuugi pulled his hand back hesitantly as the cadet’s hand clasped the handle. “Uh, sorry. Did you have this room reserved?” The student looked at Yuugi for a second, cocking his head to the side.

 

“No, I just want to do some warm-ups. If you don’t mind, we can share the space.”

 

Yuugi nodded.

 

“That sounds great. I just want to lift some of the lighter weights.” The cadet nodded, sliding the glass door open for them to enter. Yuugi walked in behind the cadet, sliding the door shut. He was feeling a bit awkward.

 

“My name is Mutou Yuugi, by the way. I am a first term, Senior.”

 

“I know,” smiled the cadet. Yuugi felt his face scrunch up in confusion. The cadet chuckled; his rich laugh bouncing off the empty room walls.

 

“You don’t recognize me?” The cadet smirked.

 

Yuugi studied the cadet, trying to recall. His eyes were a rich, deep wine color; his skin was copper-colored, accenting his ebony hair that jutted out with tufts of auburn and blonde mixed in. His eyelashes were full and long, his cheekbones were high and those lips when they curved into a smile…

 

‘Huh.’ Yuugi was positive he was having a brain fart or his mind just couldn’t get past the good looking cadet in front of him.

 

“No, I don’t think so. Should I?” Yuugi said finally.

 

The cadet pouted, dramatically clasping his hand over his heart before he rolled his eyes. “We have the same Strategies & Conflict class together. Professor Brodeur attempted to make a mockery of you a few days ago.” Yuugi gaped.

 

“It’s okay. It is like one-hundred plus bodies in that class, after awhile it all blends together,” smiled the cadet. Yuugi blushed, feeling bad for not recognizing him even though he did not formally know him.

 

“Atemu.” Said the cadet, extending his hand to Yuugi. Yuugi smiled, shaking his hand. When their hold broke, Yuugi glanced at Atemu’s hand in confusion.

 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot to remove my rings before I came here. Don’t worry though, they’re made with real gold so no weird green markings,” grinned Atemu sheepishly. He ran his hand through his hair nervously, obviously uncomfortable. Yuugi chuckled.

 

“Do you get in trouble? Any type of personal customization to one’s persona while representing Utopia Iris is bounds for dishonorable discharge and expulsion.”

 

Atemu shrugged.

 

“I do, but I don’t care. It is kind of complicated to explain, honestly.”

 

Yuugi opened his mouth to speak but stopped, realizing he was becoming intrusive. “I understand. Well, it looks great,” laughed Yuugi. Atemu smiled, aware of the hidden compliment in Yuugi’s remark.

 

“Hey, do you need help with your lifting? Believe it or not, I am really good spotter,” Atemu beamed.

 

‘What is this feeling?’ Yuugi’s internal temperature skyrocketed since talking to Atemu and he couldn’t figure out why. He felt a weird mix of embarrassment, bashfulness and giddiness – he had never really experienced them before. He shook his head as he realized Atemu was staring at him, waiting for him to respond.

 

“Yes, that’d be great - thanks.”

 

~

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You want to lure Ushio to some location, pretending to be Mutou and kill him?”

 

Jounouchi nodded, confident his plan was simple as it sounded. “Yup. Ushio is money hungry, I hear the rumors all the time about this bullshit bodyguard fee – he just keeps milking his victims until they drop out.”

 

“Yeah okay, so, how do we do this without US getting dishonorably discharged, expelled or worse?” Honda said with his arms folded across his chest. Although his facial expression was calm, Jounouchi could sense his uneasiness with the ordeal.

 

“Look bud, trust me. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize our standing here, there’s a lot riding this with our family’s name attached.” Jounouchi raised his fist, feeling the fires of his motivation ablaze within him, “But the truth still remains; he’s a menace to everyone. If I hadn’t bullied Mutou to the point of being sent to the infirmary, none of this would have occurred. I have to clean this up; for you, for me – even for Mutou.”

 

Honda studied Jounouchi intently before sighing heavily, “Fine. But, speaking of Mutou, what about him? Are you going to get him involved in this?”

 

“Hell no. The kid may have saved my life, but he’s not cut out for this type of stuff. I know how you are Honda – I’ll do everything, I just need someone to cover my back.”

 

“Cut it out, I just want to get this over with. I’m able to leave the infirmary when I’m ready, I’ll go prep this tonight and we’ll finish planning tomorrow,” Honda unearthed himself from the covers and footed on his slippers. “Message me if anything changes. We’ll meet in our usual spot.” As he started to walk away, he paused and held his fist out to Jounouchi. The blonde smiled.

 

“Thanks bud,” said Jounouchi. He bumped fists with Honda and they nodded in agreement before he left the room. Jounouchi inhaled, glancing toward the ceiling with a smirk on his face.

 

~

 

“You’re really stiff here in the shoulder, is it injured?” Atemu inquired as he watched Yuugi grunt lifting his right arm. Atemu intently watched the shoulder, aware Yuugi was overcompensating his movements to avoid re-igniting something.

 

Yuugi could feel the heat of Atemu’s observing eyes, causing him to blush. The two were standing in close proximity and although he didn’t want to admit it, Yuugi could sense the intensity of Atemu. It wasn’t aggressive or bombarding; more gentle and warm – it was calming.

 

“Sort of. It was from an instruction a few days ago.” Atemu cocked his head to the side before he gently placed his hand on Yuugi’s right shoulder and the other around Yuugi’s right wrist. “Lift this way. You’re overcompensating way too much and you could be re-injuring it.” He guided Yuugi’s wrist up and down while supporting his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you’re pretty buff for a small thing,” Atemu grinned. Yuugi pouted, feeling his annoyance bubbling up.

 

“I am not small!” Yuugi shouted a little too loud. He realized his error when Atemu stepped back, clasping his ears with a pained expression. “Oh, I am sorry.”

 

Atemu smiled sheepishly, “No, that was my fault. I was just…trying to make a stupid joke. Sorry if I hurt your feelings.” Atemu clapped his hands together, bowing his head to Yuugi with a pout on his face. Yuugi playfully pushed Atemu.

 

“Cut it out, you’re fine. I’m just a bit sensitive about my height,” Yuugi said quietly. “Besides, you’re not any taller.” Atemu’s eyes widened when Yuugi said that, causing Yuugi to giggle uncontrollably. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Atemu smiled.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

“Hmm. I didn’t get a chance to work out like I wanted,” groaned Atemu. He poked at his TunerSync, silencing the alarm with a single button. “I wanted to warm up a bit before my instruction, but I guess we joked off too much.”

 

“As sad as I am, I am appalled you would even plant this on me as my fault, I didn’t stop you from working out.” Yuugi said with a hint of amusement. Atemu chuckled lightly.

 

“You’re right, I apologize. I should go though.”

 

Yuugi placed the weights on the floor absentmindedly, walking towards the door with Atemu. “Um, do you live in Celestial Meridian?”

 

Yuugi had to ask. He knew he wanted to see Atemu again – he had to. Being around Atemu felt like being around someone he knew all his life; like a companion or close friend.

 

“Oh? Are you trying to pick me up? For the record; I like pomegranates, long walks on the beach and I really can’t stand chocolate.” Atemu’s voice was laced with humor as he counted off his fingers for each item.

 

Yuugi was speechless.

 

Did Atemu think he was flirting this entire time? Was he flirting this entire time? He did like Atemu; he was nice, he had a great sense of humor and he was attractive. Yuugi never pursued a relationship before. He knew he was too odd to be wanted and he didn’t want his secret exposed. He had crushes before and that was where they all ended at – crushes.

 

“Sorry, I was joking about picking me up. I live in Empyreal Zenith.”

 

Something about Atemu was different than his previous crushes, however. For as long as Yuugi could remember, he had always had a crush on Anzu. He liked her; the sensation of being around her was like being warm and secure.

 

“Yuugi?”

 

The sensation Atemu stirred was bigger; it was like a blazing fire – hot, bright and attention seeking.

 

‘I need to slow down. What if he’s just a jokester? What if I am reading all of this weird? He might not be into men – hell, am I into men? I would if it was him, I know that much. Is this normal? I don’t know what to do.’

 

Yuugi was so zoned out – it took a light pat from Atemu to his forearm before he came back to reality.

 

“Huh?” Yuugi breathed out. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

 

“I asked if you were okay?” Atemu’s hand lingered close to Yuugi’s forearm, causing Yuugi to get goosebumps from the heat.

 

“Yes, I’m fine. Let’s walk to the elevator, we should move or we won’t get anywhere,” Yuugi mumbled, finding any reason to step away from the radiance of Atemu. He needed to clear his head soon - he was overwhelmed with too many thoughts from the past few days. He walked to the door and slid it open, grimacing as he stepped into the smell of sweat and body odor. Atemu did the same, glancing towards the elevators.

 

“You heading out as well?”

 

Yuugi nodded. “Yeah, I’ll head back downstairs.”

 

They both walked through the sea of gym equipment, making their way to the front desk. Yuugi strolled ahead quicker, realizing Miho was switching off shifts. “Ah, Miho-chan, wait a second!” As Yuugi approached however, he recognized the cadet she was switching off with and stopped in his tracks. Miho looked confused at Yuugi’s sudden halt.

 

“Yuugi-kun, what’s wrong?”

 

“So, this is where you’re hiding? I hope you’ve been keeping your mouth shut, punk.”

 

One of Ushio’s lackeys stood at the front desk, a darkness overcoming his expression as he took in Yuugi. “Wait til Ushio finds ou-” The cadet froze. Both Miho and Yuugi looked at the cadet, confusion across both of their faces. As soon as Yuugi could sense Atemu’s approach, realization began to dawn on him.

 

“Hm?” Atemu said coolly.

 

The cadet stared, “Nothing, it was nothing.” He shook his head and moved away from them, sorting random items on the back shelf with fierce concentration. Yuugi and Miho glanced between them, Atemu and the cadet.

 

“Yo.”

 

The cadet kept working, obviously pretending he didn’t hear Atemu. Suddenly, Atemu vaulted the desk with one hand, landing heavily behind the cadet. “Don’t ignore me.” The cadet stopped, slowly turning to face Atemu. “Yes?”

 

“Do we have a problem here?” Atemu’s voice was rigid, but void of any identifiable emotion.

 

“No! No, we don’t.”

 

Atemu nodded slowly. “Good.” Atemu slowly walked from behind the counter back to Yuugi, tilting his head toward the elevator, “Let’s go.” Yuugi and Miho glanced at the cadet before walking with Atemu to the elevators.

 

Yuugi stood next to Miho as he watched Atemu press the button on the panel. Atemu didn’t say anything else and Yuugi could sense a shift in his aura; agitation. Yuugi debated saying something until he felt a poke.

 

“Yuugi-kun?” Miho whispered to him. Yuugi glanced at Miho who looked nervous as she looked at Atemu. He understood what she wanted to say and he nodded.

 

‘What the heck just happened?’

 

*DING*

 

“I’ll be getting off floor thirty-five to walk the bridge over to Empyreal Zenith. What floor for you two?” Atemu said as he walked into the elevator. Yuugi and Miho followed.

 

“Thirty-Nine, please.” Miho said enthusiastically. Yuugi looked at Miho, confused.

 

“Uh, don’t y-” Miho clamped Yuugi’s mouth shut. She looked nervously at Atemu who shrugged and pressed the ‘39’ button.

 

*DING*

 

In the elevator, the mood was damp with Atemu’s agitation. Yuugi looked over the teen, his stance was seemingly lax as he leaned against the wall but his face was curled up in agitation and anger. Yuugi bit his lips, confused at what to do.

 

*DING*

 

As the door opened, Miho bolted out and dragged Yuugi by the collar of his shirt. “Ah, Miho-chan, wait.” Yuugi detached himself from the young girl, glancing back at Atemu who wore a neutral expression on his face.

 

“Thanks for helping me today, I really appreciate it,” Yuugi smiled. Atemu’s expression softened for just a bit before returning to his neutral expression.

 

“Sure. Try 5727, one day.”

 

The elevator doors closed and began its descent, leaving Yuugi and Miho together in the hall. Miho heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“That was a close one Yuugi-kun. What are you doing hanging out with someone like that?” Miho glowered. She seemed anxious, as if something was about to go down.

 

“What do you mean? Why didn’t you ride the elevator down to the bridge with him? You both live in Empyreal Zenith,” Yuugi exchanged glances with Miho, unsure where her anxiousness was coming from.

 

Hang out with someone ‘like that’? Was Atemu a bad cadet? He was wearing banned jewelry and he did scare the life out of one of Ushio’s lackeys.

 

“Do you know who he is? He’s ranked number one in all of Utopia Iris – he even outranks the second and third term seniors, as well. I heard rumors he’s the strongest in the galaxy, even better than the best cadets from Utopia Juno,” Miho whispered.

 

“So that makes him bad?”

 

“He disobeys the rules and has a very bad temper – even the faculty are terrified of him. Supposedly, the General allows him to do as he pleases to keep him happy. I wouldn’t associate with him - it might have a negative impact on your standing as we near graduation.”

 

Yuugi stood, littered with confusion.

 

“Those are all rumors though, I am sure he’s not that bad of a person.” Yuugi cocked his head to the side at Miho. Miho pouted with frustration, “Please, just be careful!” Yuugi lifted his hands defensively.

 

“Fine, I will be careful. Do you need an escort to the bridge or will you be okay?”

 

Miho thought for a second before she responded, “No. I have a lecture in a bit, I will grab my rations and prepare.” She looked at Yuugi with silent pleading eyes and Yuugi understood.

 

“I will be careful, I promise Miho-chan.”

 

Miho nodded with satisfaction before pressing the ‘down arrow’ on the panel. After a few seconds, the elevator arrived and opened, revealing an empty car. Miho stepped in and turned to wave to Yuugi, “Take care Yuugi-kun. Come visit us soon, Anzu-chan is worried about you.” The elevator doors closed and Yuugi was left to stare at his blurred reflection in the doors.

 

‘What the heck has been this past week?’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atemu ^_^!  
> ~ I know Atemu is probably functioning pretty out of character right now and it will be explained down the line why. For now, enjoy protective Atemu lol. I like Atemu being a flirt, sorry.
> 
> ~ If it isn't obvious, Yuugi and Ryou are roommates; Anzu and Miho are roommates. Honda and Jounouchi are NOT roommates. 
> 
> ~ How I imagined Malik, Ryou and Yuugi has always been:   
> Ryou is the studious, law-abiding type. He's very concerned about his grades and takes his responsibilities very seriously. He is very rigid in conflict resolution.
> 
> Yuugi is middle-ground; he cares about his studies but has a tendency to get distracted or caught-up and as such, his grades can suffer. He believes in being flexible and it reflects in how he handles conflicts. 
> 
> Malik understands what is expected of him and may make an effort, but doesn't like to be held to the standards of others. He is studious but doesn't care about passing. He allows others to come to their own conclusions in conflicts. 
> 
> I will try to reflect this in their personas as the fic goes on. I've interpreted them from the manga/anime and it's how I have sculpted them for the sake of this fic. Hope it is to everyone's liking at least.


	5. Tainted Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still in hiding, Yuugi goes to the gym within his dorm to burn time and clear his mind. Although pressed with 'life or death' threat from Ushio still looming over his head, Yuugi finds some time to make acquaintances with a new cadet named Atemu. Yuugi is unsure why he feels differently around Atemu. Meanwhile, Jounouchi and Honda prepares to kill Ushio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long-ish than the others, I think. It mostly involves pieces of Jounouchi and Ushio's backstory. Jounouchi's will be fleshed out more once another character is introduced but, I really wanted to tap into Jounouchi's and Honda's friendship too.
> 
> **This chapter has brief mentions of forced sterilizations, work camps and selective breeding. No full scale description, just brief mentions.**
> 
> Enjoy! My fics aren't beta'd, so sorry if its a hard read or misspelled.

“Good Evening, Jounouchi-kun. We called you in here for several reasons of which I am about to explain. Firstly, the matters discussed during this meeting we ask you do not repeat, as they are extremely confidential. As you see, both the highest ranked doctor within our military trade school is here as well as the enforcement brigade.”

 

Jounouchi stood with his back straight and hands planted to his sides, at attention. “Sir. You have my earnest pledge on the livelihood of my family to keep this information between necessary and proper parties.” He stared at the wall behinds the figures before him, trying his hardest to not look in any of their eyes directly.

 

“At ease. Have a seat, please.”

 

Jounouchi bowed with deep respect, before quickly taking a seat. He scanned over the figures before him, realizing both the General and Lieutenant General were present. In addition to both the highest ranked doctor, the enforcement brigade; his instructor and the personnel from the gravity chamber were there as well. They were all sitting around a long table, apart from him.

 

‘This must be serious, holy shit.’

 

“On the 5th of May, 20XX at approximately 1100 – the main infirmary for East campus received a distress signal. According to the signal from Celestial Nexus’ gravity chamber, a student’s TunerSync helmet had malfunction during an instruction that resulted in mortal wounds and/or death. A black box report from the TunerSync helmet confirms that brain activity as well as bodily functionality ceased for exactly two hundred seconds.”

 

“Eye witness reports from the staff conclude an explosion occurred, resulting in the discharge of bodily fluids and body parts; not limited to muscle tissue, brain matter, spinal matter and other unidentifiable matter destroyed from the explosion. Medical testing confirmed this.”

 

The General, whom Jounouchi was not familiar with by name, only rank stared at him. “After hearing this information, Jounouchi-kun, what do you have to say?” Suddenly, Jounouchi could sense the displaced intensity in the room refocus on him as he was finally addressed.

 

“I am truly grateful to be alive, sir.”

 

The man studied Jounouchi for a few seconds before continuing, “After medics took the injured cadet to the intensive-intervention unit, tests concluded no injury to the cadet was sustained. Staff confirms no visible injuries to cadet other than scratch marks around the neck area.” The man stopped again, looking to Jounouchi, annoyance slowly flaring up in his face.

 

“Are you aware of the most detestable acts one can commit that is punishable by dishonorable discharge, expulsion or death?”

 

Jounouchi gulped down the anxiety bubbling up, “Sir.”

 

“Good. So, explain to me what you recall and how you survived this helmet explosion. There are no wrong answers so be as thorough as possible the first time.”

 

Anxiety started to pummel Jounouchi’s nerves. ‘This feels like a setup.’

 

“Sir. My instruction in the gravity chamber was to test my abilities in fighting at abnormal rates of gravity and stress. I prepared normally, well, I was not able to get my gear pre-checked by another ca-”

 

“So, you didn’t abide by the protocol of gravity chamber instructions?” A familiar voice spoke up. Jounouchi looked over to his instructor, who sat at the end of the table – arms crossed in annoyance.

 

“Sir. The cadet I asked to assist me with gear check did not show up, I was unable to find another in enough time before my turn,” Jounouchi said confidently. He was unsure why it felt as though they were trying to attack him, but he brushed it off. 

 

“Continue.” Said the General.

 

“I changed in the designated changing room and reported to the chamber at the time of my instruction. Ruiz and I were given a chance to warm up before our actual instruction, which we did. I remember having him in a submission move, in which he eventually tapped out. After that, I remember trying to get up, Ruiz gave me a pat on the helmet and after a bit, I started to feel the helmet heat up. I tried to get it off, but I couldn’t. I don’t remember the next part but when I came to, Mutou Yuugi was with me and helped me get my helmet off.”

 

Jounouchi stared blankly at the table top, recollecting the events that led up to his death.

 

“I see. So, when you came to, Mutou was there with you. Anyone else?”

 

Jounouchi snapped out of his brain fog, refocusing on the source of the question, “Ushio Tetsu was also in the chamber. I don’t recall if Ruiz was, sir.”

 

The room started to fill with murmurs, some glances cast between Jounouchi and other figures seated at the long table. Jounouchi tried to strain to hear the murmurs but they were too low and some obscured their talks with papers.

 

“I see. Well, preliminary tests confirm foreign substances on your helmet that are used in thermodynamics. Specifically, the region located around the nape of the neck – any clue how that would have gotten on your helmet?”

 

“None at all, sir. My specialty is infantry, other than basic understanding of firearms; I don’t feel confident in my knowledge of thermodynamics, sir.” The room erupted into more murmurs, this time, some he could here.

 

‘This kid scores well in physical combat, but I doubt he’s smart enough to make a homemade thermal reaction.’

‘That Ruiz kid was specialized in ammunition, he would understand it more than him.’

‘Should we handle Jounouchi the same way as that Ruiz kid?’

 

Jounouchi’s hearing perked up at the discussion between the General, Lieutenant General and enforcement brigade. ‘Handle? Did something happen to Ruiz since I was on observation?’ He pretended to not hear anything as the General looked over to him. The General gave a suspecting look before shushing the Lieutenant General and refocusing on Jounouchi.

 

“To be frank, Jounouchi-kun, we suspect you were targeted. The chemicals found on your helmet aren’t everyday chemicals that the average cadet would have access to. For that, we greatly apologize for the danger it put you in and we have dealt with Ruiz.”

 

“However, the most concerning part of all of this is, the damage to the nape of your neck had to be damaging enough for you to have ceased functionality for two hundred seconds. So, please be straight forward with me,” Jounouchi gulped again, swallowing his anxiousness once more as he could feel the room began to become extremely heavy.

 

“Did you heal yourself using some form of magick?”

 

Jounouchi’s stomach flipped at the intensity of the question.

 

“No sir.”

 

“Be honest with me.”

 

“No sir, I did not heal myself or use any form of forbidden magick. I do not believe in that kind of stuff – my parents were very simple, humble people who instilled in me that to be great, I have to apply myself. Magick would contradict that principle.” Jounouchi stood, flawlessly saluting the men before him.

 

“I am speaking out of line saying this, but I died and now somehow, I am alive. Sitting in the infirmary with the realization that I did, it freaked me the fuck out. I don’t know what occurred, but rather than waste my time feeling scared or whatever, I would much rather continue my education to become the best soldier possible. Ruiz acting dishonorably does not stop my drive, sir,” Jounouchi said before deeply bowing.

 

“At ease.”

 

Jounouchi slowly raised his head, once again standing tall before the group of men. They all stared at him, eyes studying the teen.

 

“No more beating around the bush – this is the truth of the investigation. Ruiz has been suspected in previous sabotages of TunerSync helmets and this time, we were able to prove it. The chemicals on your helmet were used to trigger an erratic reaction in your helmet, causing it to heat up. He probably applied it when he patted your helmet. We can’t prove he has done it just for his good or someone else’s’ but, that type of mindset alone is too risky to send to Earth. Yes, your death is questionable and so is the use of magick but I am willing to look past that and seal the entire incident. You’re one of the top ten soldiers of your class, probably the entire battalion. It would be tragic to persecute you and endure the wrath of Dartz.” The Lieutenant General said with a much softer tone. Jounouchi couldn’t see, but he appeared to be less irritated than before.

 

“You are dismissed. The file with all this information has been sealed and will be burnt – all staff are forbidden to discuss this information. The same applies to you, if this becomes a thing around campus, you will force me to go back on my word.” The General waved Jounouchi off, wanting to be done with the topic discussion.

 

“What about everyone else present in the chamber? If they say something, it is their word against mine,” Jounouchi said, irritably. It would be unfair if he were persecuted due to someone else’s negligence.

 

“No one knows you died or the extent of your injuries except staff, so deny it. Besides, any talk of this might be helpful to learning more about what happened and who was involved. Just make sure nothing comes from your lips if that is the case,” the Lieutenant General rebutted. Several of the men nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Jounouchi saluted.

 

“Dismissed.”

 

He saluted again before bowing and walking out. He closed the doors behind him, leaning against them as he exhaled.

 

‘I need to get to Honda.’

 

~

 

“So, they’re dismissing the entire thing?” Honda rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

 

Jounouchi nodded, drinking from his ration pack eagerly on the makeshift table. “Yeah, they even sealed it – but, I think that is because of whatever happened to Ruiz.” Honda sighed and shook his head.

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? They extended a massive olive branch to you; I don’t think I would want to fuck that up. Yeah, you feel indebted to Mutou because of Ushio, but is it worth the potential wrath of Utopia Iris?” The teen raked his hand through his hair, obviously in silent distress. Jounouchi rolled his eyes.

 

“I think there is something more at play here. They were concerned about the use of magick, but the possibility of cadets who may sabotage their agenda? I think that is what’s really the problem here. Think about it Honda: if Dartz says he needs one hundred soldiers and you have a rebellious unit that kills off that hundred representing your planet, you’re fucked. I think this is why they were willing to let it slide, hell, Ruiz was killing people off left and right. He was a massive risk.” Jounouchi stood up from the wooden boxes, walking over to Honda leaning against the wall.

 

“I would be doing a favor to everyone in Utopia Iris by getting rid of that scum.”

 

Honda shook his head in disgust.

 

“I know you had to fight for survival on Earth,” Honda looked down before he looked Jounouchi straight in the eyes. “Even if that meant killing someone to get a morsel of food or water, but this isn’t the same as Earth. If this blows back on you, it is not just you who’s gonna catch hell; your mom, your sister – hell, maybe even me.” Honda rested his arms on Jounouchi’s shoulder, lightly shaking him. “I know you believe in justice and fairness, but sometimes you don’t have to be the one to get your hands dirty to exact that justice.”

 

Jounouchi stared at Honda hard before removing the teen’s hands from his shoulder. Honda allowed his arms to fall, before shaking his head. “Fine.” He walked away from Jounouchi before turning to face the teen again.

 

“Since you want to move forward, I did devise a plan.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“We stuff a bag full of prop money and put some venom on it, before you know it, he’ll be going into cardiac arrest within minutes followed shortly by death. It’ll absorb directly through his pores just touching it without gloves,” Honda said stiffly. He rolled his shoulders, visibly trying to shake the stress of the situation off of him.

 

“Okay, I’ll take care of everything. What kind of venom?” Jounouchi said with rejuvenated enthusiasm. Honda vehemently shook his head.

 

“No, I have to get the venom from my family’s farm. My older sister will get us the venom in exchange for watching my annoying nephew during our next recess. Don’t worry, I am going to meet her sometime before curfew tonight. We’ll do the exchange tonight, the night will cover us just in case.”

 

Jounouchi stood in thought before nodding slowly. “Okay. What is our risk?”

 

“Now you want to now the risk?” Honda rolled his eyes. ‘Typical Jounouchi.’

 

“This snake is native to Utopia Iris so it’ll minimize any chance of being traced to either us. Being on Student Council & Affairs, I found out that out of the five hundred and forty thousand (540,000) students attending Utopia Iris, about thirty thousand are native to Utopia Iris, including myself. We have good odds, let’s just say that,” Honda said with a grin.

 

“Okay, so what is the course of action?”

 

“Go back to your dorm after we depart here and we’ll meet up tomorrow. I’ll wrap it up tonight with him.”

 

“What?!” Jounouchi screeched loudly. Honda ran forward, clamping his hand over the teen’s mouth.

 

“Shut the hell up!” Honda sneered.

 

The teen nodded and Honda slowly removed his hand, looking around to see sense if anyone heard them. They were sitting in the storage yard for Celestial Nexus and Twilight Earthshine, hidden in the transitioning light of day, still within earshot of someone walking around.

 

“Look, its better this way. He was present during your incident and him suddenly dying, regardless of circumstances will look suspect. Let me do the drop, make sure it’s done and I’ll let you know tomorrow, okay? This will help your alibi if you need one.”

 

Jounouchi stared at Honda, dumbfounded.

 

‘This is just like back then.’

 

~

 

_“You little thief, get the hell over here!”_

_Jounouchi skirted around the stand, trying to not lose the fruit and piece of bread in his hold. He sensed the approaching grasp for his shirt, ducking as the hand snapped at him viciously. He dare not look back; instead he searched for an exit out of the plaza._

_“You piece of scum, give me back that food!”_

_He bolted for an opening, vaulting over a carriage of melons and dancing around a group of children playing ball. His adrenaline was pumping and he could feel the boost in his physical prowess, confident he would be able to make an exit._

_“Stop!”_

_Just then, Jounouchi tripped over a loose brick causing him to fumble his goods and fall face first into the walk. He felt around for the goods, scratching blindly at the bread and fruit to roll closer to him. Suddenly, a pain shot up his forearm._

_“Do you know stealing is punishable by death on Utopia Iris, scum?”_

_The gruff voice danced on Jounouchi’s forearm, stomping and digging his heel into the teen’s arm like his life depended on it. Jounouchi cried out, heat blossoming in his arm unlike ever before._

_“I am so sorry, sir!” shouted a voice._

_The man stopped his brutality, refocusing his attention to the approaching voice. “Are you kidding me? You’re involved with this scum, boy?” Jounouchi peered through his right eye, looking up to the teen that stopped before them._

_“Yes sir. He is a new hired help on my family’s farm, I forgot to show him the ropes of Utopia Iris and it appears he couldn’t wait for lunch. Please, here is the iridescence for the bread and fruit, don’t call the enforcement brigade on him.” The teen cupped the coins in his hands, holding it out to the man._

_“Honda-kun, your family does good things for Utopia Iris,” the man said as he snatched the money from the teen’s hand. He counted them impatiently before pocketing the money, “But, you aren’t above this either.” The man drove his fist into the teen’s stomac, “Now get out of my sight before I take this to the enforcement brigade.”_

_Both teens scrambled to their feet with Honda grabbing Jounouchi’s wrist with frightening strength. He pulled Jounouchi, running him through the plaza and out into an open field._

_“What were you thinking? Are you so desperate to see the enforcement brigade that you would steal?” Honda said with irritation._

_He slowed down, letting go of Jounouchi’s wrist. “Since we’ve recently fell behind as the galaxy’s number one military trade school, tensions are high here. Don’t do anything unreasonable!” Honda stopped in the safe of the brush, positive no one would notice them._

_Jounouchi didn’t say anything, cradling his bruised arm. He felt extremely hungry, confused and lost. He was confident he could get away with stealing his finds but the man in a neighboring stand alerted to his thievery._

_He was used to the lawlessness of Earth, where stealing was commonplace. Since arriving to Utopia Iris a few weeks ago, he had not been successful in stealing any food. He was tired and still had a few months before he was able to get food and shelter at Utopia Iris military trade school._

_“Oh, do you speak XXX?” Jounouchi mutely nodded at the teen._

_“Where are you from?” Honda asked quizzically._

_“Earth,” Jounouchi said, his voice giving out on him. He sighed, exhaustion starting to wear on his waning form._

_“Earth? How? I thought leaving Earth was impossible,” Honda said with confusion laced in his voice. He shook the confusion away,_

_“Well, either way you need to come with me. You owe me money and I know a way you can repay me. There’s food and shelter in it for you, too.”_

_“You don’t have to take pity on me,” Jounouchi rasped out angrily. Honda looked offended at his suggestion._

_“Pity? You realize you could die for something as minor as mispaying taxes? Do you think they’ll be kind to you for stealing? Value your life more.”_

_“What? Don’t tell me what to do, you entitled piece of shit. Not everyone was fortunate like your family to escape Earth when Dartz ravaged humanity. There are still fragments of families stuck on Earth because they couldn’t escape; victims to disease and violence from Dartz’s magick and each other. Don’t tell me I don’t value my life, I survived this long doing horrible things to get from there!” Jounouchi shouted too loudly._

_He didn’t realize he was heaving; his breathes coming in and out as violent shudders while tears rolled down his face. He sniffed, turning his back to Honda to get himself under control. ‘Damnit. This kid getting me caught up is going to mess up my plans!’ He was snapped out of his inner thoughts when a hand clasped his shoulder._

_“I’m sorry to assume. Please, let my family assist you until you get on your feet. You can save up until you’re ready to leave,” Honda said as he squeezed the blonde’s shoulder. Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the teen._

_“I…I’m supposed to attend Utopia Iris military trade school, so, that would be great. I just need some foo-”_

_“No! Don’t just settle for food. There is shelter, clothes and the lots available. And, I am going to Utopia Iris military trade school as well, so this will work out fine. But, you got to shake that Earth mentality, it can won’t get you far here,” the teen said softly._

_“By the way,” He stepped back, extending his hand forward. “I am Honda Hiroto. My family owns a huge farm not too far from here – were herders by trade but we dabble in some farming too.” Jounouchi turned to face him, looking at his hand before glancing back at him. He smiled, taking and shaking the brunette’s hand._

_“Jounouchi Katsuya.”_

 

~

 

“Hey, I know I am good-looking and all, but this is all for Miho-chan.”

 

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly, unaware he zoned out staring at his friend, “Thanks. You’ve really stuck your neck out for me too many times, how can I ever repay you?” Honda stuck his head out suspiciously at Jounouchi’s remark.

 

“Oh! Get me a date with my beautiful Ribbon-chan!”

 

Both teens erupted into a fit of quiet laughter, smiling and enjoying the moment.

 

*BEEP BEEP*

 

“Oh, this must be my sister.” Honda rolled up his jacket sleeve, exposing his TunerSync. “Yeah, she’s at our meeting spot. Let me go, let’s meet back here at the same time tomorrow, okay?”

 

Jounouchi exhaled, nodding. “Yes.”

 

~

 

Honda peered from his hiding spot, as a figure walked up the path to the meeting spot. The vantage point was the perfect, secluded spot to do an exchange and worse, lead someone to their death. It was the highest point accessible by foot on the mountain, with only the steep decline of the valley below as an approach.

 

‘He’s here. This is it, I can’t fuck this up.’

 

Ushio stood proudly near the edge, a dark grin painted across his face as he stared into the sea of artificial lights below. Honda’s eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness to see his face, which gave him goosebumps once he saw his grin.

 

‘He must have intended to kill Mutou if he came up here, holy fuck. There’s no way he’s this excited by a measly twenty thousand iridescence.’ Honda gripped the bag and silently breathed in and out. He pulled the stocking over his face, followed by the baseball cap.

 

“Come out, I know you’re there – I can sense you,” Ushio said somewhat loud. His back was to Honda, still staring out into the valley. He never once turned back.

 

Honda hopped out after he was sure his face was obscured, even in the darkness. He waited until Ushio acknowledged him, throwing the bag to the bully’s feet. “Twenty thousand iridescence, Mutou wants you to leave him alone.” Ushio turned slowly, looking at the bag at his feet before staring at Honda.

 

“Sure. He couldn’t come in person?” Ushio carefully knelt, shaking the bag. Although he seemed surprised, his movements betrayed his true intentions. He put the bag down and looked back at Honda.

 

“I am working through his family and besides, why do you care? So you can push him around some more? Do you even have dignity?” Honda said with a deeper than usual voice. Though he was never in the presence of Ushio explicitly, he was still very paranoid that the teen might discover his identity too soon.

 

“Dignity? Why the fuck does dignity matter when I am making so much money? What are you, one of those self-righteous pieces of shits? Ha!” Ushio cackled loudly. “You rich people kill me, always looking down on the less fortunate.”

 

“Less fortunate? You force unsuspecting people to pay you money, I am sure some of them weren’t rich or fortunate like you think!” Honda shouted. He didn’t realize it, but Ushio was baiting him.

 

“Oh really? Well, it doesn’t matter – the ones that could pay, live and the ones that don’t, well…” Ushio allowed the pause to finish the sentence for Honda. “Besides, I have a family to take care of. My father and older brother died fleeing Earth to Utopia Camilla. You know what awaited my family there?” Ushio crouched down and began to undo the tie on the bag slowly.

 

“A fucking work camp awaited us! They picked out certain people who they deemed were perfect to breed perfect soldiers and they rest of us were sterilized. Do you know my younger sister was chosen? She was only fourteen at the time and that was the last time I ever saw her,” Ushio gritted through bared teeth. He paused untying the bag to stare at the ground.

 

“So, because of your circumstance, you want to make everyone else’s life a living hell?” Honda allowed his voice to return to normal, realizing he was getting worked up.

 

“Do you think Mutou appreciated paying you all of that? What about everyone else? How do you think they felt trying to survive and being pushed to the brink for a bullshit blackmail?!”

 

“I’ll do whatever is needed for my survival – even if that means killing people, sabotaging someone’s success or using blackmail. My mother is frail because she is sick with no food, so I have to send home money. I refuse to allow my own mother to die because of greedy, rich people or some maniacal tyrant – not on my watch!” Ushio ripped open the mouth of the bag, allowing the natural light of the night to illuminate the contents.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this, kid?” Honda said finally. He understood what drove Ushio and what frightened him is that he agreed. If he had been Ushio shoes, he would probably resort to the same tactics.

 

‘Is this the same resolve Jounouchi has?’

 

“Hm?” Ushio looked up in Honda’s general direction.

 

“If you give me that money back, you can walk away from all of this and choose a different path. Become a righteous individual who fights back against Dartz, who fights back against the tyranny on your home planet. Don’t stoop to their level,” Honda reasoned.

 

“Fuck off. I will do this until the day I die, you righteous fuck! I will inflict the same pain back to everyone who ever looked down or thought they were better than me. And if they didn’t, then if they’re better off than me, they can suffer as well. Everyone will feel Ushio’s pain, there’s enough to go around!” Ushio shouted. He dug his hands into the bag, feeling around with intense excitement. He pulled out a wad of iridescence.

 

“That’s too bad,” Honda said to himself. He turned, walking back into the shrubs and out of sight to watch the unsuspecting act unfold.

 

“Huh? What the fuck is wet in here?” Ushio rubbed his fingers, wiping them on his pant legs. He opened the bag more, straining his eyes to see what was wet. “What’s that sm-”

 

“AUGHHH!!”

 

Ushio clasped his hands over his chest, heaving erratically. He jumped to his feet, staggering to stand up straight.

 

“AHHH HELP ME!”

 

Honda turned his eyes, just listening to the agonizing screams of Ushio. He wanted to watch, but he would be too tempted to save him.

 

“PLEASE, HELP ME!”

 

After a few more jagged inhales, Ushio started to cough and gag aggressively. He began to smack his chest, trying to fight whatever was happening inside of him. His body’s temperature and blood pressure began to rise exponentially. His head felt like it was going to burst, imaginary pressure building up on his brain. Just then, realization began to set in.

 

“I DON’T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE! WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY?!” Ushio screamed. Blood began to pour out of the corner of his eyes, ears, nostrils and mouth. He gasped slowly, his movements becoming lethargic.

 

Finally.

 

Ushio collapsed on the ground, his body no longer making sounds or movement. Honda scouted the area before walking out of the shrubs. He walked up to Ushio, putting on gloves and collecting the bag as well as the iridescence that dropped on the ground.

 

‘It’s finally done.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy the basis for Jounouchi and Honda's friendship, it's like two different mindsets coming together. They both balance each other out but they also try to improve each other by exposing each other to their beliefs. One of the friendships in Yuugiou that I adore, almost as much as Yuugi and Jounouchi.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I apologize for any errors!


	6. Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jounouchi is confronted by the Utopia Iris elite regarding his sudden death and revival. Afterward, him and Honda proceed with their plan to kill Ushio Tetsu. However, after doing the deed, Honda is troubled by his thoughts of guilt and regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a hefty gap in between last chapter and this simply because I am doing way too much. I started a second job and running my business - its alot going on. Thankfully, I began writing this chapter and the next at the same time (they both may be short though). 
> 
> I have decided this fic will be ultimately pretty dark in terms of themes, so I apologize if I am subjecting your favorite character to themes that may disturb you. I just enjoy the idea of this plot with my favorite cast of characters lol. I am going to be tagging as I update with new chapters, so check the tags before reading to make sure you don't accidentally read and trigger yourself.
> 
> All rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi. My fics are written and proofread by me, so I apologize for any spelling, format or grammatical errors - I try to correct them as I re-read.

Yuugi stared blankly at the whiteboard, his mind once again in a trance. He could feel it again - dancing around the back of his mind, trying its hardest to get his attention. But, no matter how much he focused on it, no matter how much he concentrated on ‘capturing’ the sensation, he couldn’t.

 

“Ah, we meet again, Mutou.”

 

Yuugi’s eyes refocused, blinking as he tried to focus on the figure standing before him. “S-ssir!” He jumped out of his chair, half-attempting to salute but awkwardly slamming his arms to his sides as he fell over his response.

 

The instructor chuckled with a dark grin.

 

“I can’t imagine why you would find it fitting to doze off in my class and especially during such a critical phase of graduation preparation,” Brodeur growled darkly. He slammed his fist on Yuugi’s desk, startling the teen. “Why? Answer me why you want to embarrass me by dozing off in my class!”

 

“I wasn’t dozing off, sir! The lights distracted me, sir!” Yuugi tried his hardest to recover his courage in front of Brodeur, but was failing miserably. Brodeur studied the teen before nodding his head.

 

“What is the goal of Utopia military schools, Mutou?”

 

“Sir! To prepare us for our duty of becoming Dartz’s Royal Guard and to initiate the needed rehabilitation of life on Earth, sir!” Yuugi saluted Brodeur, who ignored it, still boring into Yuugi’s soul.

 

“Explain to me the principle of the perfect one-hundred.”

 

“Sir! The perfect one-hundred are the top one-hundred cadets of Utopia Iris Military Trade School graduating class who have demonstrated mastery of select skills and expertise knowledge of policies. If the perfect one-hundred please Dartz enough, we will be spared annihilation, sir.”

 

“So, considering your understanding of both the goals of military schools and what is expected of you, how are you comfortable enough to doze off in class?” Brodeur menacingly paced around Yuugi, like a crow its prey.

 

“Yawnnnnn~”

 

Brodeur stopped, his head snapping in different directions, searching for the source of the noise. “Who yawned?” He turned until he finally saw a hand up, in a sea of muted grays. “Stand up! Let me see the face of the cadet who dares to try me in my own class!” Brodeur shouted angrily. He marched over to the cadet, who has yet to stand, his anger visibly manifesting.

 

Yuugi tried to catch a glimpse, not wanting to break salute and unsure if he was still in the line of fire or not. The cadet, from what he could tell sat behind him, out of his line of sight from his view of facing the white board.

 

“You piec- ehh, oh.” The awkward noise from Brodeur spurred Yuugi’s curiosity enough, that he turned his head quickly to see who the instructor confronted.

 

‘Atemu!?’

 

The mentioned teen looked visibly annoyed, rubbing his eyes with his palm and stifling another yawn. Yuugi’s eyes widened, realization from their previous conversation starting to sink in. ‘Holy crap, I forgot he was in this class. How come I didn’t see him when he came in? Was he always sitting back there?’

 

“Atemu. Class is in session, I respectively ask that any disruptions you may have, you take them into the hallway immediately,” Brodeur said with a strained but authoritative tone. Although he was standing a few desks away from Atemu, Brodeur’s aura seemed to exude nervousness.

 

Atemu stared at Brodeur with a neutral expression, studying the instructor with piercing eyes. “Is it a problem if I sleep in class, _sir_?” Atemu said with empty emphasis. He glanced between Yuugi and Brodeur, obviously sour about the brewing exchange between the two. Brodeur cleared his throat as he watched Atemu cock his head to the side, awaiting his response.

 

“I…I have a problem with students who don’t take their duties s-s-sseriously. A student of your caliber, Atemu, I know will handle their duties with utmost si-” Brodeur stuttered.

 

“Yes or no?” Atemu said sharply.

 

Yuugi could taste the intensity between Atemu and Brodeur, so much so that it was becoming uncomfortable. He was not sure if he should say something to shift the aura.

 

“Utopia Iris Military Trade School’s policy on class conduct states all cadets must be aware and vigilant to be able to properly absorb the necessary information for their duty. Sleeping, regardless of the cadet is punishable by demerits,” Brodeur confidently repeated. “Both of you can see me in my office after class today, since you both want to doze off during class.”

 

*brrng*

 

“Tuh, dismissed. You two, my office in twenty minutes.” Brodeur quickly gathered his materials before angrily stomping out of the instruction hall. He looked pissed.

 

Yuugi didn’t break his salute until Brodeur was out of the classroom. Anxiety started to wrack his nerves, causing his stomach to flutter. ‘First Jounouchi, then Ushio now Brodeur – I still haven’t even figured out what I am going to do about Ushio. Today’s the day and I have no solution.’

  

“Yuugi! What are you doing?!” Anzu seethed as she walked up his desk. “If you get another one, it might knock you out of the perfect one-hundred standing!” She lightly shook him, causing Yuugi to give her a pleading look.

 

Anzu was about to continue until she froze as she became aware of the presence of someone to her right – a blur of black and auburn buzzing in her view.

 

“Yuugi.”

 

Anzu visibly flinched as Atemu spoke, something Yuugi missed in his sudden excitement.

 

“Atemu!”

 

Atemu smiled warmly, “There’s something we should discuss before we go to Brodeur’s office. I wanted to speak to you…in private about it,” Atemu glanced at Anzu, letting her know she needed to excuse herself.

 

“Oh, okay.” Yuugi looked puzzled before turning to Anzu, “I am going to go with him. I will get back to you later, okay?" He tried his hardest to plaster on a convincing smile but he could sense Anzu’s disapproval of the entire scenario.

 

“Okay.”

 

Anzu turned and briskly walked off without waving goodbye or even saying anything to Atemu. Yuugi sighed in frustration. He was just about to protest until he felt a hand on his forearm, pulling his attention back.

 

“Listen. There are some things I want to talk to you about, but we need to tackle this issue with Brodeur first. He’s going to strong arm you during this meeting – he’s really good at being intimidating but if you break his façade, he’s easy to deal with.” Atemu nodded at Yuugi, wanting to reassure him that this was a group effort. “I can shut him down and scare him out of issuing any demerits, but, there will be some questionable things you may hear during this exchange.”

 

Yuugi looked at Atemu, bewildered. “Questionable like?”

 

Atemu shook his head, “It would be too much to explain right now. Hold your questions for after the meeting, I’ll explain everything then. We can go to my dorm and I’ll tell you, I just don’t want you to feel intimidated by any of it.”

 

Yuugi studied Atemu after his last comment, confused by his plea. Was there more to the picture than he was seeing?

 

“Okay. Shall I say anything?”

 

“No, leave everything up to me.” Atemu smirked, causing Yuugi to smile. Something about Atemu’s confidence in this situation made Yuugi feel better about it all.

 

‘I hope this works. One less thing to deal with.’

 

Atemu gently tugged Yuugi, pulling the teen towards the door. “Let’s go now.”

 

~

 

Anzu walked toward the elevators, face pinched up in frustration. ‘I don’t know how they know each other but I have to do something about it.’ She pushed the UP button on the panel, sighing loudly.

 

‘That Atemu is bad news for Yuugi. I’ve only heard rumors but he is a known misfit on campus even with his perfect standing. He’s always been called out of class by high-ranking professors and personnel for his disobedience. I hear he even talks back to professors and personnel – if he and Yuugi are friends, this could be bad news for Yuugi, too.’

 

Anzu blinked as the elevator doors opened and a few students filed out around her. ‘But, what can I do? Yuugi is too nice for his own good sometimes.’ She stepped into the empty elevator car, pressing the ‘35’ button.

 

“If Yuugi gets knocked out of the perfect one-hundred standing, it could be a problem for him returning home. I have to come up with a solution to break them apart.”

 

*DING*

 

~

 

“I’m glad you two have finally showed up, good. I have already drafted up your demerits, sign them and I will notify your counselors of the issuance,” Brodeur said with a hint of disapproval from behind his desk. He stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, holding out a paper to both boys, a scowl etched across his face. Yuugi reached out to take the paper until Atemu spoke up.

 

“We do not accept the conditions of these demerits. You know it was a stretch to claim he was sleeping in class and you panicked once I called you out for it. Cut the crap, this is a bullshit issuance and a waste of paper.”

 

Brodeur blinked a few times, registering what Atemu said. He looked at Atemu before looking at Yuugi, shaking the paper angrily in his grip towards Yuugi. “Take it! You were sleeping in class, accept your demerit!” Brodeur started to breathe erratically, fuming.

 

Without hesitation, Atemu pushed both of Brodeur’s arms out of their way, stepping forward.

 

“I know you enjoy speaking out against me, Brodeur. I know you secretly despise me,” Atemu said through gritted teeth. “You think because of my status that I am not aware of what goes on – you’re very wrong for that assumption.” Atemu stood toe-to-toe with Brodeur.

 

“You didn’t think I would find out you were the reason for that flag on me? I’ve been giving you a pass but, if you’re going to force my hand then I wonder how Moriyama and Jackson will react to a traitor within their ranks, sabotaging their attempts at pleasing Dartz.”

 

Yuugi stood very still, absorbing the information from Atemu. He glanced at Brodeur, who stood with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

 

“Atemu. You’re discussing sensitive inf-”

 

“I am being very forward. If you issue us this demerit, I will out you as a fucking traitor. You intend to sabotage the attempts of Utopia Iris for Utopia Juno and I can prove it. If you don’t want to stare down a firing squad, I suggest you shove those bullshit demerits somewhere else.”

 

Brodeur bit his lip, his anger slowly flaring up. His nostrils enlarged with the hairs of his mustache ruffling in each concentrated exhale – his face beet red.

 

“How dare you come into my office, attempting to blackmail me with such weak and preposterous accusations?! You both were at fault; accept your demerits or I will send you both to Lieutenant General Jackson’s office!” He pushed against Atemu’s chest roughly, jostling the teen out of his personal space.

 

‘This isn’t good,’ Yuugi thought nervously. Although he didn’t understand what Atemu had said beyond basics, the intensity between the two was smothering.

 

‘Is it possible that Brodeur would be involved in something so nefarious with Utopia Juno? Utopia Juno did usurp Utopia Iris not even a few years ago as the most popular military trade school and that did give them a better bargaining chip to please Dartz. That would explain why he has one of the highest ratio of demerit issuance – wait does that mean he considers me a threat?’

 

*smack*

 

Yuugi snapped out of his inner thought to see Brodeur’s face twisted in anger and delight, his right arm recoiled as the papers he previously held sprawled around on the floor at Atemu’s feet. ‘Did he just throw the papers in his face?’

 

Yuugi looked between the two before inching toward Atemu, about to reach out to him until the teen pushed him back. He couldn’t see Atemu’s face really, but judging by the force of the push: he was angry.

 

“You can’t do anything, Atemu. The clout you think you have in Utopia Iris is nothing compared to mine; you’re just a child after all. What could you do?! Nothing! You’re only tolerated because of your unique circumstance and that’s it, you’ll soon be cast aside too.” Brodeur snarled, heaving heavily. “Beside, you’re just a tool. A tool has no bargaining power, it has no say in the grand scheme – it just does as it is told. You’re at the mercy of those above you and the only thing you can do is shut up and deliver their desires!”

 

Yuugi stood, unsure what to do. Brodeur stared at Atemu while the said teen made no movement. ‘We need to leave, now.’ Yuugi slowly moved forward, slowly sliding his arm around Atemu’s, tugging on him. Atemu allowed his body to be pulled with no resistance, giving Yuugi the courage to yank him backwards toward the door. Yuugi reached for the handle when he heard Brodeur speak up.

 

“You better be careful Atemu, you still have that flag on your back after all.”

 

Yuugi glanced back at Brodeur, registering the hidden threat in his message. Although he appeared to be smirking, his overall body language told Yuugi he was bothered.

 

Adam Brodeur was a tall, young Frenchman – chestnut brown hair and eyes, with a small nose and thin lips. He has a well-groomed moustache that made him look older than he really was. He would always appear like he was French royalty, but after this small spat with Atemu, it looked as if he was sick and worn out.

 

Yuugi barely had time to react as Atemu gently pushed him out of the office and into the hallway. “Ate-”

 

“Listen, I have to go. I have something to take care of that is very important, okay?” Atemu whispered as he stared at the office door. Yuugi glanced at the door and back at Atemu, “But, what if he still comes after us?”

 

“He won’t. He won’t be a problem anymore, I promise you that. But, I need to go, okay? Don’t forget, 5727.” Atemu smiled before briskly jotting off towards the elevators.

 

‘What the hell is going on?’ Yuugi thought solemnly as he watched Atemu disappear into the elevator.

 

‘I guess I have no other choice but to trust him.’

 

~

 

“Atemu? I didn’t summon for you, why are you here?”

 

An older man quickly waved in the young teen, looking concerned. He sat behind a desk, files and a few books sprawled in front of him. Atemu saluted him perfectly, followed promptly by a bow.

 

“General, Sir. I have something to discuss with you, very important for the security and survival of Utopia Iris,” Atemu said plainly. He walked up to the desk, coolly standing in front of The General of Utopia Iris.

 

“Oh?” Moriyama said with piqued interest. He smoothly opened a desk drawer, shuffling out a decorative glass decanter with brown liquid in it and a snifter glass. “I am listening.”

 

Atemu watched the man, silently studying his poise as he opened the decanter and poured some of whiskey into the snifter glass. He smelled it before bringing the glass to his lips, stopping when he realized Atemu was watching him. “The quicker you tell me what is wrong, the quicker I can handle it.”

 

“Brodeur is working for Juno, sir.”

 

Moriyama paused, allowing his lips to part from the glass with a visible scowl.

 

“He’s been giving us the names of suspected cadets who might sabotage our attempts at pleasing Dartz and we’ve murdered them on his proof. Are you saying he’s been sabotaging our perfect one hundred standing? We will face certain annihilation if we cannot deliver the perfect soldier to Dartz.”

 

“I’m worth more than those dead cadets now, I am the perfect soldier you are searching for. Worry less about that and more about his current desire to put any more worthwhile cadets, myself included, to our deaths. Put him in front of a public firing squad like you did the others.”

 

Moriyama glanced up at Atemu, placing his snifter glass on the coaster on his desk. He leaned back, nodding his head slowly.

 

“It is not as simple as that, Atemu. I still have to account for every single death notice that comes across my desk. I have destroyed families because their child has been suspected of treason – literally snuffed out the lives of _many_ innocent families because a man lied. How do you think that will look for the school and Iris as a whole? Dartz’s blessing of Juno hurt us, badly. It’ll hurt us even more to announce the treason of Brodeur and his allegiance to Juno.” Moriyama pinched the bridge of his nose, grunting in pain.

 

“So, you’re just going to let him live? After witnessing you send countless people to their deaths for less, this piece of shit walks?” Atemu balled his fists, anger starting to weave into his being.

 

Moriyama leaned forward and reclaimed his snifter glass. “Make it look like an accident.” He lifted the glass to his lips, tipping it up and gulping down the warm, brown liquid. “Let everyone have their reservations about him, but an accident is still an accident. This keeps this perfect little façade up until we can handle Juno with indirect means.”

 

“So it’s the easy way out then, huh? No blood or turmoil on your hands, once again.”

 

Moriyama cocked his head to the side lightly, staring at Atemu, “Did something happen? You usually aren’t this chatty, Atemu. I am used to this being me giving you orders, not you challenging my morality.” Moriyama grunted as he reached for the decanter, pouring more whiskey into his glass.

 

“When the union of Utopia formed, there were over nine hundred pacts made – nine hundred (900). Populations big and small formed and agreed to develop peaceful populations, void of strife and conflict, to ultimately help form an alliance against Dartz. Do you know what happened instead? Some Utopias participated in some of the same heinous acts committed on Earth; Utopia Camilla opened work camps where they force citizens to participate in selective breeding, those not chosen were forcibly sterilized. Utopia Hebe has the largest black market for organ harvesting in the galaxy and ironically, some of the best medics. Utopia Pallas has enacted the one-child policy that was famous in the once nation of China. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg in atrocities, do you need me to go on?”

 

“I just want to know that I am lending my capabilities to a sound cause and am not the lapdog for some power mongering tyrant like Dartz,” Atemu said, shrugging with obvious irritation.

 

“Understand your position, boy. We did **you** a favor by bringing you to Utopia Iris years ago, without us you would have wasted away and died on Earth. It would do you well to learn some manners Atemu and try not to bite the hand that feeds you. Utopia Iris was once the best military school because we were devoted to the pure cause of overthrowing Dartz, not the ridiculous notion of participating in black ops and sabotage. We’ve come to this point because of evolution and assimilation, not by our choice!”

 

Moriyama coughed, realizing he was getting worked up over the thinly veiled accusations of Atemu.

 

“Anyway, I have a mission for you on Utopia Metis. We’re trying to form an alliance with them but, they need convincing – we want you to kill their General. Very similar to your mission on Utopia Hebe when you toppled Abioye, we just need more flair and theatrics, if you will. Be at the Lift by 2100.” Moriyama cast Atemu a piercing look, silently conveying his seriousness.

 

“I have given you free reign on this campus as a sign of my appreciation for the _tasks_ we ask you to complete on our behalf. I have even fought against the cries of officials and faculty who want you dead – Jackson and myself have done everything in our power to make sure nothing stands in your way. However, this matter with Brodeur is bigger than you and this is the most I will do. I’m warning you now, do not turn your back on my loyalty Atemu or there will be grave consequences.”

 

Atemu rolled his eyes, purposefully saluting Moriyama sloppily, irritation and annoyance still flowing through his veins. He turned towards the door, walking with longer than normal strides to the exit to be rid of Moriyama’s presence.

 

“Oh and Atemu. Don’t make it a habit of showing up to my office unless I summon for you.”

 

Atemu opened the door and stepped out before yanking it close with a slam strong enough to rattle the decorations and plaques on Moriyama’s wall.

 

~

 

Yuugi quickly trotted across the quad, casting nervous glances in all directions as he skirted into the entrance of Celestial Nexus. He slowly walked into the dormitory, making a beeline for the adjacent hallway on his right that led to the gym. ‘If I can get through this instruction without any hiccups, I’ll head back to my room and collect the iridescence I have. Maybe I can bribe him Ushio for a bit of time until I can secure more.’

 

As he approached the men’s locker room, he pressed his ear to the door to listen for any voices. To his relief, the locker room sounded empty. Since he arrived a few minutes before instruction, most of his class was probably already in the gym waiting for instructors. He pushed open the door, padding through the locker room with precise speed. He made it to his locker, unlocking the lock and stripping his garments in a feverish unison. He pulled on his gym clothes and footed on his sneakers, tossing everything else in the locker messily.

 

‘Please, let today be quick and painless!’

 

He breathed in and out as he clicked his locker close and slowly began to walk toward the exit to the gym. As he walked closer, he could hear the buzzing of his classmates much louder, causing him to wince in anxiety. He stood in the entrance, slowly scanning the crowds for a certain blonde.

 

‘I don’t see Jounouchi, I hope he’s okay.’ Yuugi felt guilt bubble through his body.

 

“Quiet down! Instruction starts at 1300, it’s already 1257 – we’re late. We’ll be doing disarming practices today, first with batons, swords and knives, finally with guns. Abel, MacDonald, Patel and Pak, bring the instruments from out of the closet and dump them by the wall over here. You shits make a semi-circle, but make it wide enough.”

 

Just as the crowd began to file in accordingly, the gym door whipped open, revealing a young cadet dressed in half of his gym attire. “DID YOU GUYS HEAR?! USHIO TETSU WAS FOUND DEAD!” The chattering in the gym descended into an eerie silence at the sudden outburst of the cadet.

 

‘What did he say?!’ Yuugi’s breath hitched as he strained his hearing to make sure he comprehended clearly.

 

“He was found dead at vantage point, they aren’t releasing the cause of death, but they think he was murdered!” The cadet, whomever he was, looked frenzied. He walked up to the different pockets of cadets, confirming their confused glances and mumbles. He whizzed past Yuugi, nodding to a group of female cadets, who shied away from his advance.

 

“ENOUGH! Whatever happened to that brat is his problem; right now we are going to finish this instruction. Leave the investigation up to the Enforcement Brigade and Utopia Iris elites – if I hear any mention of this for the remainder of this instruction, the entire class is getting five demerits. Waste my patience and see if I won’t tank this entire class before graduation.” This instructor, Haddad, was known for being heavy on demerit issuance.

 

“First up, Scott versus Martin. Disarm using batons, two points need to secure grade. Five minute limit.”

 

Yuugi stood still, his mind slowly processing the information of the cadet. Said cadet disappeared into the locker room, probably to finish getting dressed. Yuugi cast a weary glance to Instructor Haddad, who was focused on the two cadets locked in combat and then back at the locker room entrance.

 

‘I need to confirm this.’ Yuugi said as he shied away from the cluster of cadets, slipping in the locker room unnoticed. He peered down the aisles, finally spotting the cadet.

 

“Hey. I’m sorry, did you say that he was found dead?” Yuugi said as he slowly approached the cadet. The cadet glanced over, appearing startled but calmed once he saw Yuugi.

 

“Yeah! I was in the infirmary getting a Band-Aid when a cadet walked in and spoke to the doctor. They must have forgot I was in there because they were speaking with regular voices, but she said that he was found dead at vantage point and it looked like foul play.” The cadet whispered roughly, clearly trying to avoid being caught still speaking about the incident.

 

“She?” Yuugi also whispered.

 

“I don’t know her name, but she’s a famous RA from Celestial Meridian because of her medic skills. I’ve heard rumors she’s so well versed in medical expertise that she sometimes stands in for actual doctors on cases – allegedly she’s from Utopia Hebe.” The cadet leaned in on that last part, emphasizing the Utopia Hebe portion. Yuugi nodded, partly understanding why.

 

“Ah, okay. That is pretty shocking, I wonder what really happened.” Yuugi folded his arms, leaning against the locker deep in thought.

 

“I don’t know man, but Ushio Tetsu was hated by many so anything is possible. There are rumors he was doing hits on behalf of the faculty in exchange for being let on the medic unit.”

 

“What?” Yuugi nearly lost his balance hearing that, gripping the locker to stay leaned against it.

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy! Our faculty advisors get bonuses for having the most students in the perfect one hundred standing and I guess to get that, they’ve been knocking off rival faculty students left and right.”

 

“Do you know who got the bonus last time or who’s in the lead this time around? Our class is next up for graduation!” Yuugi gripped the cadet by the shoulders, peering into his eyes anxiously.

 

“Well, I think Brodeur has consistently been the top faculty the past two classes, might be more honestly. I think he’s also in first this time around too, but, ironically, none of the top ten (10) students are his. Don’t worry, I doubt we’re big enough fish to catch on their radar, but if you’re in the top ten, I’d be worried. And even then, I’d only be concerned if a faculty is maybe paying extra attention to you for one reason or another.”

 

Yuugi stared at the cadet, until he realized he was gripping him tightly. “Ahh, s-sssorry! We should get back out to the instruction, hopefully not too much time has passed!” Yuugi said nervously.

 

~

 

“You didn’t go to class today!? Why not? What if they started to get suspicious?!” Honda whispered through gritted teeth. He shook Jounouchi, who rolled his eyes.

 

“I went to classes today, just not the instruction with Mutou in it. I didn’t want him to freak out around others until I talk to him,” Jounouchi said as he detached himself from the brunette’s grip. “Besides, what happened? Details!”

 

Honda rolled his eyes this time, walking to take a seat on a nearby step. He peered around, confirming the area was clear before he spoke. “He came on time, thought I was really someone related to Mutou and then went on this super weird tirade. Then he died.”

 

“Oh? About what?” Jounouchi sat close to Honda, looking attentive.

 

“He went on this rant…about why he does what he does to people. He said his home dwelling sterilized him, kidnapped his sister for breeding and the rest are in a work camp.” Honda felt the wave of last night’s emotionally charged conversation wash over him once more. He sighed heavily.

 

“That’s it?”

 

Honda slowly peered to Jounouchi, “What do you mean?”

 

“That’s kind of lukewarm to me but, I guess that is kind of weird to you.” Jounouchi stared out in thought before looking at Honda again. “My time on Earth has stripped me of my ability to feel sorry for him, I guess.”

 

“Is that why…you function the way you do? I have never felt so guilty for doing what I did last night, even to a piece of shit like him.” Honda buried his face into his hands, replaying the night before in the darkness of his hands. He shivered slightly.

 

“Yeah, maybe. I have seen some fucked up shit on Earth but, I still had my humanity. You might deny it, Earth does not function the way the rest of the Utopia union does, sadly. Murder for a piece of bread was common depending on where you were.” Jounouchi patted Honda’s back reassuringly, understanding his inner turmoil. 

 

“I can’t tell you to get over it but Ushio lost himself and allowed himself to succumb to the desires of those above him. He was given the same choice like the rest of us and so he met his maker.”

 

Honda lifted his head slightly to glance at Jounouchi. “Your words confuse me more than they did console me. How’s that possible?” He laid his head back into his hand, shaking it slowly. “I can’t stop hearing his pained screams right before he died.”

 

“You want to swap war stories? I was once involved with a small gang, we were nomadic, moving around for resources. We were still in Japan trying to make our way to China to hitch a boat into the United States before we came across these human traffickers. They had a fucking armada, ships that consisted of floating whorehouses, murder chambers and auction blocks – all full of woman and children. My gang at the time was trying to buy onto the ship for a trip California, but I just knew that was stupid idea. Our leader was getting us admittance, but then something went wrong - he and a few others were robbed and murdered by the grunts. I was the watch so I was safe but it was brutal to see and hear your mates get chopped up and scream for help.”

 

Jounouchi sighed.

 

“I don’t get sleep often but when I do, I sleep like a baby. Point is, I couldn’t let a small pebble trip me up on my survival, you shouldn’t either.”

 

Honda remained still, face still buried into his hands as he listened to Jounouchi’s story. He felt a mix of guilt and achievement for putting Ushio in his place, but more guilt than anything.

 

‘What if I turn into a monster like Ushio Tetsu? What is stopping me from becoming like that?’ Honda thought bitterly, not moved by Jounouchi’s encouragement.

 

“You won’t, Honda.” Jounouchi said, as if he was reading the teen’s mind. “I have heard you mention your dream of persuading Dartz – that kind of passion drives you more than becoming a slave to the small obstacles. You want to right what’s wrong in this universe and that keeps you focused more than anything.”

 

“You haven’t forgotten what drives you, right Jounouchi?” Honda said finally. He lifted his head, eyes pleading with silent cries. The blonde glanced away, sighing thoughtfully.

 

“No, I would never forget about them, even if someone tried to erase that memory from my mind. I will be reunited with my sister and mother, one day.” Jounouchi lifted his balled fist, igniting a steely resolve within him.

 

“Surely being enrolled in military school has fleshed out where they are. Maybe you could visit them on recess?”

 

“I know where they reside, just not specifically. Utopia Evropa is called the ‘Hermit Utopia’ for a reason – it is probably why my mother fled there. She was trying to escape my abusive father, after all and probably didn’t want to be found. I just hope they are safe, where ever they are.” Jounouchi gritted through tight lips. “I wonder what would have happened if I never registered, would my sister be pursued for failure to enlist?”

 

“Maybe. My parents were threatened and nearly blackballed within our community until I was old enough to enlist. My sister is nine years older than me, already married with a child and they still expected her to enlist. My parents had to pay hefty fines and enormous taxes were levied upon them until my seventeenth birthday – it was pretty demoralizing and stressful.”

 

"Wow, what the hell? It literally is sickening that these civilizations are referred to as Utopias when they are the furthest from even being a shining example of it. Who would send their only daughter off after she got married and bore a child? No one and yet these civilizations expect people to do that."

 

"That was all Dartz's doing. I am positive he did it for the irony, he must have known that humanity would descend into chaos and treachery after ravaging Earth. Calling it Utopia was just the icing on the cake." Honda glanced upward, the sun beaming back at him. "How was Earth? I've heard that many who couldn't make it out in the first five years were doomed to live horrible lives and yet, here you are."

 

"Earth looks like the rest of these civilizations except, it is lawless and void of compassion. You _will_ give up your innocence for food or shelter at some point and then, you become numb and lost. I am grateful I never had to become a sex slave or something crazy like that since most of my times in gangs were just stealing from others. I did became a drug mule briefly which allowed me to come here. I also sold my dad's remains to some cannibals, but that bastard deserved it too."

 

Jounouchi rubbed behind his head, suddenly feeling pretty worn out summarizing his time on Earth. He was tempted to go back to his dorm and de-stress but he knew one task still remained: confronting Yuugi.

 

“Hey, I just want to say thanks for doing that for me. I know it will mess with you and I am sorry, but you did a great thing. I do need to go though, I have to go talk to Mutou about everything and bring him up to speed.”

 

“You trust him? If he talks, it could land us all in some hot wat-”

 

“I think we have an unspoken understanding with Ushio's departure,” Jounouchi said, grinning.

 

“You know what, do whatever you please. I am going to de-stress with Miho-chan,” Honda said with renewed energy. He stood up, stretching any kinks out of his body.

 

“So, de-stress with her or in her?”

 

Jounouchi couldn’t resist, moving quickly to avoid the fist thrown his way. “I kid, I kid. Anyway, I’ll message you later about dinner.” He waved to Honda, who walked away with his middle finger extended in response.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love Jounouchi and Honda's friendship? It is literally the perfect mix to balance each other: Jounouchi is a bit more brash whereas Honda is more likely to give something a longer consideration or Honda is more rigid and law abiding whereas Jounouchi literally doesn't care (for the most part). But then, they also share in many similar ideologies and I just have come to ship their friendship so much lol.
> 
> ~ Anzu is the Honda to Yuugi's Jounouchi - literally. That'll reflect in this fic as their interactions are fleshed out. Her dislike for Atemu is clearly founded and she is not for anything or anyone using Yuugi. I'll try my best to keep her aligned with how she actually is even though I dislike her character and kind of wish her and Mai were swapped as female leads lol.
> 
> ~ I always hated the characterization that Atemu (and Seto, too) could do no wrong because he is so perfect - it bothered me. He attempted to be perfect, he attempted to do much right but he still was capable of wrong because he is human. SO, Atemu using his power of influence against others is one of those things I could see him doing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I tried to not feel rushed to put out chapter 6 but I did anyway, I just hope it made sense to you all and was enjoyable. Chapter 7 is already at 2000 words and I am working to get that to you all soon.


	7. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem descends on Utopia Iris campus. Brodeur is outed by Atemu to Utopia Iris elite in retaliation for picking on Yuugi during class. Anzu's dislike for Atemu causes her to plan his and Yuugi's separation. Honda struggles with his hand in Ushio's death despite Jounouchi's attempts to console him. Yuugi and the rest of campus learns of Ushio's tragic death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I have updated the tags - PLEASE make sure to check them before you read. The story has dark themes which will be briefly referenced, hinted at or implied in regards to characters or the universe. 
> 
> This story is tagged underage because characters are underage. Some characters experienced traumatic experiences in their childhood which will be briefly discussed or mentioned. To help, those characters are Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Atemu, Bandit Keith Howard and Ushio Tetsu, whom at some point or another may reference very traumatic experiences that could trigger a reader. I will try to mention in the beginning notes if the chapter has an explicit moment referenced or discussed. 
> 
> The nature of the story being dark is because of the result of Dartz. Dartz isn't mentioned heavily now, but will be more frequently as the characters approach graduation. The fallout of his destruction propelled people to do heinous things to each other which is what would really happen in a real life scenario. I don't want to get graphic with those topics but, some characters have become victims of those acts as a result. So, again, they will be briefly implied or referenced, not explicit detail beyond that.***
> 
> I was able to get this out before the holidays which was my intent. I am not a big holiday participator, but after the holiday is my sister's birthday and I will probably be busy. So, I am happy to have gotten this out before then. Another character is introduced, hope you come to appreciate him!
> 
> All of my stories are proofread by me, so any errors will be corrected once I re-read. Since posting the other chapter yesterday, I literally made the error of referencing Utopia Venus as the utopian black market society when it was really Utopia Hebe. Utopia Hebe is the correct location of the universe black market, not Utopia Venus. Utopia Hebe is Isis and Malik's home dwelling, not Utopia Venus as implied. I apologize for that! I have been mixing up my asteroids and planets up since starting this fic, lol.
> 
> All rights reserved to the creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Yuugi rushed through the quad, dead set on getting to his dorm immediately. He brushed pass a few pockets of students, his eyes still locked on to his safe haven.

‘Dead. He’s really dead. He’s really, really dead.’

Before he realized it, Yuugi was already in the lobby of Celestial Meridian, make a beeline for the elevators. His body moved almost without thought, his mind still racing over the news of Ushio’s death. 

‘I hope this wasn’t a hit or something bigger. I hope I’m not linked, I still haven’t seen Jounouchi all day today. I know sometimes the Enforcement Brigade does hits on students who have been suspected of treason but, this seems too much for their involvement.’

Yuugi mindlessly walked the same path to his dorm room, fiddling in his pockets for his ID. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and searching for his ID that he didn’t notice the figure standing in front of his dorm room.

“Mutou Yuugi.”

At the mention of his name, Yuugi froze instantly; realizing whom the voice belonged to. He slowly lifted his gaze from the ground to lock eyes with amber-colored eyes. He didn’t move or make a noise, just staring back at him numbly.

“We need to talk…in private, preferably,” Jounouchi said, casting a hopeful glance at Yuugi’s room door. He realized his sudden appearance must have frightened Yuugi because the teen continued to stare at him.

“I know you have a lot of racing thoughts and I’m here to help answer them, but I don’t think we should do it in this hallway.” Jounouchi smiled, causing Yuugi to jolt back to life. Before Jounouchi could blink, Yuugi was already pushing the door open and peering inside to see if they were clear. After a quick sweep, Yuugi flagged the blonde in.

“Ahem, um, I know this is pretty weird. And it’ll get weirder by the end but I feel it was very important for you to hear all of what I am going to say.”

Yuugi mutely nodded, perched on his bunk bed. Jounouchi looked around, deciding to grab for one of the chairs at the desk and sat down. 

“Sorry. Kinda nervous.”

“Don’t worry about it. Listen, I know a lot has happened since we last saw each other and there’s a lot left unsaid, the biggest being what happened in that chamber and of course, Ushio Tetsu. I promise to be as honest and forthcoming but let me finish first before you respond, okay?” 

Jounouchi sighed, feeling anxiety seep into his body. Yuugi again nodded mutely, his knees to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around him. Both teens were tense.  
“Ushio Tetsu’s death was indeed a murder and I was the one who did it. I murdered him after what occurred in the gravity chamber and because of his attempts of blackmailing you.”

“I learned that Ushio has been blackmailing and killing several students. His attempts on your life as well as mine were my fault and I cleaned up that mess. Your name will never be brought up ever again in regards to Ushio Tetsu as long as I am around.” The eerie calm in the room bothered Jounouchi because he had nothing to distract himself with from this conversation. Despite desperately wanting to rid himself of this guilt by talking to Yuugi, he was horrible at discussing sensitive topics. It made him jittery and nervous, causing him to feel raw and exposed. 

“I never intended to gravely hurt you in that instruction. I’ve always been…envious of the way others have etched themselves out in military school. I always assumed these brats didn’t take responsibility seriously and just did enough to graduate and return home. I also assumed you were one of them, I overheard you speaking to Masaki one day about being frustrated and wanting to return home. I figured you were just like the rest of those weak, spineless cadets who did the bare minimal and just knew you would never place in the perfect one hundred standing.” 

Jounouchi sighed, allowing himself a break to gather his thoughts. While he wanted to apologize to Yuugi, he could feel himself emotionally cringe at the thought of apologizing to him. He glanced at Yuugi, whom seemed to loosen his arms, allowing them to fall slack around his legs. His eyes were focused on Jounouchi, but not staring directly at him – almost as if he was staring through him. 

The blonde mentally nudged himself to continue.

“I wanted so badly that day to push you over the edge and to send you home like the weak person I thought you were. When I was informed you were out for injury, I was happy and hoped to soon hear the news of you dropping out. Instead, a few days later you’re in the locker room with me pleading about something. I wish I would have paid attention to you, I wish I would have listened but, instead I pushed you out.” Jounouchi heaved a heavy sigh.

“I died in that gravity chamber and preliminary testing done by the staff prove I was dead for roughly two hundred minutes. I seen the brain matter after I came to, I have seen the pictures, I could smell the burnt flesh and charred blood on me. I don’t remember much else, but when I came to, you were holding me. I was taken aback at first but, I saw the tears in your eyes and then it set in that something bad really had happened.” 

This time, Yuugi fidgeted which made Jounouchi glance up at him. Yuugi averted his gaze, trying hard to not make direct eye contact with the blonde in fear.

“You healed me, didn’t you? Why? Didn’t I torment you enough? Wasn’t my injury enough to send you home? Every chance I had, I made sure to make your day miserable. Why didn’t you let me die there like the piece of shit human being I was for being a dick to you? Why?”

Jounouchi’s pleas rang throughout the room, bouncing around and through Yuugi’s small frame. The emotionally charged pleas of Jounouchi wracked Yuugi’s heart, causing him to feel sick and emotional all at the same time. Yuugi slowly raised his eyes to meet Jounouchi’s for the first time during this exchange.

“I know you weren’t being mean to me on purpose, you were trying to make me into a man. At first I was intimidated by your remarks, but they started to affect me – in a good way. It motivated me and I pushed myself harder. Besides, I wouldn’t let you die, not like that.”

“What?!” 

Yuugi flinched at the outburst, eyes honed in on to Jounouchi. Jounouchi at this time stood next to the chair he knocked over, his fist balled.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you risk people knowing your dark secret for me? Do you think I am worth more than your own life?” Jounouchi crouched down to the bunk level and shook Yuugi’s shoulder roughly. Yuugi winced in response.

“S-s-ssomething in me shouted to not let you die. I just felt that something very wrong would happen if I let you die, secret or not. So, I guess to answer your question, yes: my secret isn’t worth more than your life. I would do it again, regardless of the circumstance.” Yuugi spoke with newfound confidence. “Besides, you’re a very important person to me. I would not have been so motivated to change and would have definitely been kicked from the perfect one hundred standing and probably school. Thanks to you, I am ranked eleventh (11th). I probably will never surpass whomever is in the top ten (10) but I fought to the best of my abilities to get there because of you.”

Yuugi smiled warmly.

Jounouchi stared, awestruck by Yuugi’s speech. ‘This whole time I have been punishing this kid with humiliation and he’s been using it for motivation.’ Jounouchi closed his eyes and smiled wryly. ‘I guess the spineless cadet was me, after all. Is this what I have become since coming to Utopia Iris? I don’t think I would ever be this way back on Earth.’

Jounouchi stood up, running a hand through his blonde hair. “So, this is the courage hidden behind kindness, huh?” He grinned at Yuugi who looked absolutely confused.

“What do you mean?” Yuugi cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“To be honest, I forget where I heard that but it fits you perfectly Maybe a comment from my past life or something,” Jounouchi chuckled. He extended his hand to Yuugi.

“Jounouchi Katsuya. Believe it or not, I am not that horrible of a friend. I don’t know what has come over me since being here at Utopia Iris but I was never like this on Earth. Ahh, damnit!” Jounouchi quickly clasped his mouth closed, backing up from Yuugi to lean on the desk.

“You’re from Earth?” Yuugi asked, surprised. Jounouchi whined, rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Yeah, I am from Earth. I try not to blurt that out too much with all the classism and elitism around, but I trust you. I came to Utopia Iris on a scholarship from some rich guy in the former United States. He wanted me to be a drug mule for him and deliver a package to Utopia Iris in exchange for paying my tuition in full. Worst experience ever but I don’t regret it in hindsight,” Jounouchi shivered thinking back to the trip from Earth to Utopia Iris.

“You know mine, it’s only fair I keep yours.”

“Oh yeah, speaking of! I have a question: how? How are you able to use magick?!” Jounouchi sat on the floor, eyes glued to Yuugi intently. Yuugi chuckled nervously.

“To be honest, I am not sure. I had a feeling I might be able to when I was younger, but I never acknowledged it until I healed my grandfather from death when I was eight years old.”

“That’s fucking neat as hell. Have you tried on animals? Are there any limitations to it?” Jounouchi looked akin to a child with a shiny, brand new toy.

Yuugi looked thoughtfully, rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder. “I can heal animals. I’ve healed squirrels and birds that aren’t too mangled but, while I do bring them back to life and heal them, they still appear how they were when they died. Like, you still had bloody clothes on and pieces of flesh still on you even though I healed you completely. Same with my grandfather.” He sighed. “The only limitation I see so far is that I am not able to heal myself. If I am gravely wounded, I might actually die. A gift and a curse I guess.”

Jounouchi gulped at the admission, realizing just how fragile Yuugi’s state of being is. ‘He really was going to risk his only chance of a normal life and help me. He gave me a second chance but, he might not be so fortunate.’

“Anyway, you’re the only person who knows about this. Not even my best friend, Anzu is aware of this. Not my roommate, not even my mother and grandfather – no one else. I was going to take this to my death just because of the severity of damage it could cause to people around me.” Yuugi smiled sheepishly. 

“But, I trust you with my life, Jounouchi-kun.”

Jounouchi stared, eyes gradually becoming wider in realization and understanding. ‘He’s saying he trusts me with both his secret and life.’ Jounouchi clasped Yuugi’s hands, nodding silently. 

“I won’t betray your trust in me!” 

~

Anzu couldn’t shake this feeling. ‘Yuugi being acquainted with Atemu really bothers me and I am not sure why.’ She stood in the middle of the hall, staring blankly at the elevators. She rode the elevator to floor thirty-four (34) despite residing on the twenty-eighth (28) floor.

“Ughh!!! That Yuugi!” Anzu blurted out suddenly. She scrunched her face up, stomping her feet in frustration. 

“Anzu-chan?”

At the mention of her name, Anzu stopped stomping, recognizing the voice almost instantly. “Miho-chan? What are you doing here?” She turned to Miho’s voice, slightly bewildered. 

“What do you mean silly? We live here…well, not on this floor. Come on, we have to ride the elevator back down to the twenty-eighth (28) floor,” Miho said with a warm smile. She looped her arm in Anzu’s, happy to have spotted her roommate. She pressed the DOWN button, nodding in approval as the contraption came to life.

“Okay, but why were you on this floor?” Anzu said curiously.

“Maybe the same reason you were,” Miho retorted. Anzu rolled her eyes.

*DING*

Both girls paused as they were met with a pair of steely, cerulean-colored eyes. The owner of said colored eyes looked the duo up and down before stepping aside, permitting them to get into the elevator car.

“OH! You’re Kaiba Seto-kun! My name is Nosaka Miho, my blood type is AB, I am a Virgo and I am from Utopia Venus!” Miho let her arm drop from being looped with Anzu, clasping her hands together as she gazed at Kaiba with fire and desire in her eyes. Anzu stepped on the elevator car, shaking her head in frustration.

“I have a small waist and tight skin! I am very educated about art and music due to my parents affluence an-”

“Shut it,” Kaiba gritted through clench teeth. Upon further inspection, it was clear that he looked either very sleep deprived or was recovering from being sick. There were bags forming under his eyes and his hair looked disheveled. 

Anzu gaped as Miho looked on the verge of tears. “Sheesh, you didn’t have to be such a sourpuss. She’s just very excited to see you.” Anzu rubbed Miho’s shoulder, calming her down.

Kaiba rolled eyes, “I don’t care, just be quiet.” Anzu puffed her cheeks, annoyed at his lack of manners. Miho still looked visibly hurt but seemed to have recovered already. 

*DING*

As soon as the doors opened on floor twenty-eight (28), both girls bolted off the car with Anzu turning to make faces at Kaiba. Kaiba shrugged, clearly un-amused. The doors closed, leaving both girls in the hallway.

“That Kaiba-kun, he’s always in a sour mood!” Anzu shook her head.

“Probably because he has to do so much to try and usurp Atemu for the number one (1) spot. I think he’s at least one hundred (100) points from beating out Atemu for top of the class, he’s probably pretty stressed as we approach graduation,” Miho said rationally. Anzu glanced at her, stunned.

“Speaking of, that Atemu somehow caught Yuugi’s scent. I don’t know how though,” Anzu remarked aloud. Anzu and Miho were very close friends, having been roommates for the past two (2) years. In Anzu’s opinion, however, the most amazing thing about Miho was her ability to stay abreast on the gossip around campus without being directed involved in any of it.

“I told him to leave him alone!” Miho shrieked, startling Anzu. 

“So, you have seen them together? That means today wasn’t their first interaction then,” Anzu said in thought. She folded her arms, nodding as she considered possibilities.

“They were together the other day at the gym. They walked out together and he rode the elevator with us from the Upper Gym to Yuugi-kun’s floor – it was so nerve-racking! I told Yuugi-kun to leave him alone. That Atemu has a reputation around campus for being extremely bad news,” Miho huffed irritably.

Anzu took both of Miho’s hands, cupping them in her’s. “We have to separate them otherwise Yuugi might get dragged into his influence. By any means, I am depending on you Miho-chan.” Anzu lifted their hands up and down, shaking to the terms of their new agreement. Both girls smiled, nodding in unison. 

“Just how bad is he, anyway Miho? You’re in the know on campus.” 

“You haven’t heard? I heard recently Atemu was in an instruction and broke the arm of a cadet. Allegedly he had been harassing him for a while leading up to the incident. After that instruction, the cadet became depressed and was later found dead – suicide. He’s just a big bully who goes around picking fights with other cadets. He’s almost comparable to Ushio Tetsu.”

“Oh, speaking of! Did you hear he was found dead?”

Miho cocked her head to the side, “Really? When did this happen?” 

Anzu facepalmed.

“The information is getting around today but it looks like it might have been a hit. Probably Atemu with his horrible disposition,” Anzu said confidently, nodding. “Anyway, let’s go. I would like to study a bit before dinner.”

~

*knock knock*

“Huh? Who could that be?” Both Yuugi and Jounouchi glanced at the door, both casting nervous glances between each other and the door.

“Mutou-san, it is your RA, Ishtar Isis. Are you available?”

Yuugi recognized the voice, quickly hopping off the bed toward the door. “Yes, coming!” Yuugi pulled the door open, inviting her into the room. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had guests. I can come back.”

“Ah, it is fine. Pay me no mind, please,” Jounouchi said, grinning widely. Isis smiled, nodding. She walked over to the desks, picking up the chair that was previously knocked over, setting it up right before taking a seat. Yuugi took a seat on his bunk, smiling warmly. Isis glanced around the room, taking in the changes since her last visit. She then glanced at Yuugi, looking him up and down.

“I was just curious Mutou-san, were you in your room last night by any chance?”

The mood shifted suddenly, a feeling both Jounouchi and Yuugi picked on. Jounouchi cast a wary glance at Yuugi who locked gazes with Isis.

“Yes. I was here as always, I don’t go out after curfew, Isis-san.”

“So to reaffirm, you were not out at all last night? Especially between the hours of midnight and 0200 hours?” Although her question seemed harmless, there was a lingering feeling of an ulterior motive that both boys picked up on.

Jounouchi leaned forward, breaking his silence. “Is this some kind of interrogation or something? Why are you asking him weird questions? Are you asking if he has an alibi?” 

Isis sharply glared at Jounouchi. 

“I was here, Isis-san. Bakura-kun can prove that I was here all night; he stays up until 0300 to study. I usually fall asleep around 0100 – why are you asking me this all of a sudden?”

Isis turned her attention back to Yuugi, studying his poise, not once breaking her gaze. “Oh, nothing bad. I thought I saw you trying to sneak out last night, I was hoping my brother’s bad influence had not rubbed off on you,” Isis said with a warm smile. “Be careful if you intend to sneak out, with all that is going on around campus, the Utopia Iris elite have enlisted the help of the Enforcement Brigade.”

While Yuugi seemed to buy into it, Jounouchi did not – something was fishy about her questioning. 

“You’re from Utopia Ceres A, correct? How is the wildlife population there? Utopia Hebe was very warm, so we had many bugs and amphibious populations.” Isis began to press out imaginary wrinkles in her perfectly pressed uniform, which irritated Jounouchi.

“Listen, cut the bullshit – are you trying to imply Yuugi had something to do with Ushio Tetsu’s death?” Jounouchi stood, anger starting to ebb in his being. “I don’t know who you are but you’re shit at finding out information. You should just leave that to the Enforcement Brigade and stick to wrapping some swollen ankles or something.”

Yuugi’s eyes bulged, anxiety starting to hammer his nerves. ‘Does she think I am the one who killed him? Is she being sent by the Utopia Iris elite?’ Yuugi and Jounouchi both stared at her, waiting for a response. 

“Wrap some ankles? Do you realize you’re talking to the best medic Utopia Iris has seen in years as well as one of the top ranked cadets in our entire graduating class? Don’t insult me like that, whoever you are. And yes, I had my suspicions of your involvement in Ushio’s death, Mutou-san. The Utopia Iris elite is no longer concerned with the death of Ushio Tetsu and considers it a blessing that he is gone, but the manner in which he was killed was very unique. You were the last person to have a vendetta of any kind against him.”

“Vendetta? I would never hurt anyone, let alone commit murder, Isis-san. Even though Ushio-san was despicable and was attempting to blackmail me, I would never resort to killing him,” Yuugi pleaded. 

“Blackmail? He was blackmailing you?” Isis said with alerted features. “Why? Why did he target you? Why didn’t you tell me the last time we spoke?!”

“Hey, Yuugi. I don’t know what is going on,” Jounouchi turned to fully face Yuugi, “But, you shouldn’t divulge that kind of information to someone who’s clearly in cahoots with the upper echelon of Utopia Iris.” He motioned for Yuugi to stop talking about Ushio in front of Isis.

“In cahoots? You’re mistaken. I came to ask Yuugi because I am in need of the venom used to kill him for a possible medicinal recipe and since he was the last known person having an altercation with him, I assumed he was involved. I just want to know the species of snake so I may obtain it myself. Since the case has been closed and sealed, I do not have access to anymore details involving his death.” Isis huffed, clearly annoyed. 

“Besides, I am not as involved with the upper echelon like you think. My popularity is because of people’s view of my expertise and that is it. I may sit in on cases and have some faculty respect, but I am just a regular student like both of you.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that? You come in here with accusations of murder just to find out a species of a snake? Do I look stupid? You’re fishing for information to pin on Yuugi and I am not buying otherwise. Why would anyone use venom in a medicinal recipe? That sounds like bullshit!” Jounouchi took a step toward Isis, daring her to continue her baseless tirade.

Isis stood up, stepping to Jounouchi. She looked him square in his eyes, her cerulean-colored eyes boring into amber-colored ones.

“I don’t have to explain my loyalty to anyone. I told you, I am not in the pockets of the elite and that is the truth. The truth is, I am in search of the species of the snake for its venom, as I believe the dosage is what killed him, not the venom itself. Venoms from snakes and the sorts actually are used in medicine and that is what I am after. I am grateful to whomever killed Ushio, he’s sabotaged the medic unit with his persona for far too long and – if anyone was in the pockets of the elite, it was Ushio, not me.”

Isis huffed irritably, stepping aside from Jounouchi and towards the door. “I am sorry to come here and sound accusatory, that was not my intention. When you said you weren’t out, I knew you weren’t but, I had to be sure. I will take my leave now, Mutou-san. Take care.” Isis smiled, bowing her head to Yuugi. She opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

Jounouchi glanced at the door, his face turned up in a scowl. “I don’t trust her.” He looked back at Yuugi, who looked undeniably exhausted from the exchange. “Hey, don’t worry about her. Even if she suspected you, they’ll never be able to link you to the snake used, okay?” Jounouchi patted Yuugi’s injured shoulder, causing him to wince. “Oh, sorry!”

Yuugi smiled lightly, “Don’t worry about it. It’s mostly healed anyway.” He rolled his shoulder a bit, demonstrating it’s renewed strength. “Besides, I think she is telling the truth. I don’t think she is in the pocket of the elites but, she is from Utopia Hebe and they’re known to have a higher than normal population of medics. It is possible she’s in need of it for a medicinal recipe.”

“Why’s she so hell bent on a medicinal recipe? It’ll be useless on Earth and the elites will probably kill her for her innovation,” Jounouchi said with an irritated shrug. He leaned up against Ryou’s desk, his arms folded in thought.

“Maybe she’s in search of a cure for someone close to her? Her medical expertise I hear is comparable to even some of the best in Utopia Iris, it is possible her passion lies in healing someone close to her,” Yuugi said with an exhausted exhale. “After all, we’re all driven by some goal or passion in mind.”

Jounouchi glanced at Yuugi, considering what he said. “That is true. I’ll feel her out first before I give her that information on the snake, I have a lot of webs and I don’t need everyone getting tangled in them.” He stood up straight, stretching and yawning. “I should go, it is almost supper time and I need to wash up. You in or you have plans?”

Yuugi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, considering his options. ‘I am pretty worn out and could use a nap. I did say I would contact Anzu as soon as I finished everything I needed to do today.’ At the thought of her, Yuugi remembered what led up to their separation. ‘There’s also Atemu. I could visit Atemu, too. Yeah, maybe he could help lift my spirits.’

“I think I will relax in here for a while, thanks. We should definitely do lunch or dinner more often though, we’re in a lot of instructions together!” Yuugi beamed enthusiastically. 

Jounouchi nodded in agreement, “Most definitely.” He began to foot on his boots by the door, anxious to get to his room and rest a bit. “If you need anything, I sent you my contact card while whatever her name was, was talking to you. Contact me whenever!”

“Ishtar Isis-san.”

“Huh?”

“That’s her name, Ishtar Isis-san.” Yuugi knew Jounouchi might not agree of his opinion of her, but the least he could do was get him to correctly say her name.

“Oh, is she related to Ishtar Malik by any chance?” 

Yuugi nodded.

“I can see it. Malik is definitely not a wet blanket like she is, that’s probably why he is the way he is,” Jounouchi said to himself, chuckling. 

“You’re familiar with him, too?”

“Yeah. We’re in a lot of specialized instructions together; he’s like the second best physical fighter in our class. He’s supposedly ranked number three (3) in our graduating class too. He’s very talented but just doesn’t take anything seriously. With Isis as his sister, I see why.”

“Anyway, let me go. I’ll see you later Yuugi!” Jounouchi smiled as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Yuugi returned his smile until the door closed, the silence in his room greeting him.

“I should wash up and head to Atemu’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping track of the smaller things in the fic: 
> 
> Anzu and Yuugi are both from Utopia Ceres A;  
> Honda is from Utopia Iris;  
> Miho is from Utopia Venus;  
> Ryou and Seto are both from Utopia Pallas;  
> Isis and Malik are from Utopia Hebe;  
> Ushio is from Utopia Camilla;  
> Atemu and Jounouchi are from Earth.
> 
> The reason why this is relevant is explained later on, but Jounouchi and Yuugi have passively mentioned why already.
> 
> Yuugi, Ryou and Isis live in Celestial Meridian.  
> Atemu, Seto, Anzu, Honda and Miho live in Empyreal Zenith. 
> 
> Celestial Meridian and Empyreal Zenith are known as twin dorms because at both of their 35th floors, there's a bridge that connects the dorms together. 
> 
> Malik and Ushio live in Celestial Nexus.  
> Jounouchi lives in Radiant Earthshine.
> 
> Celestial Nexus and Radiant Earthshine are known as twin dorms because at both of their 35th floors, there's a bridge that connects the dorms together.
> 
> All four dorms form a square quad.
> 
> The room numbers of each character is related to their birthday:  
> Yuugi - 3964  
> Atemu - 5727  
> Seto - 5025  
> Anzu - 2819  
> Isis - 3945  
> Malik - 1223  
> Jounouchi - 4125  
> Honda - 3419
> 
> Just small, boring tidbits I enjoyed planning out lol.  
> ===  
> ~ Malik: Malik might be unfavorably personified in this fic and I just want to explain my justification. In the manga and anime, Malik was very calculating and always willing to go to the extreme to do what was necessary to achieve his desire. He nearly outfoxed Yami no Yuugi and crew on several occasions but ends up not succeeding. I also always got the impression he was a bit spoiled and just did as he pleased because he abhored being told no. He also wasn't afraid to throw himself in the line of fire to sell it - that is my basis for his attitude. He is a very exceptional cadet but the moment he's told no or is not interested, he doesn't lend himself to the cause. That is why Jounouchi said that he a very skilled cadet but he doesn't take it seriously...because this is a cause he's not interested in!
> 
> ~ I was glad to be able to finally introduce Kaiba. It would not be a Yuugiou fic without him :). Miho is very similar to Season 0 Miho so don't expect much deviation from that. 
> 
> ~ Also considering an overhaul on the chapter titles to something with more uniform. If it changes, it won't be until a chapter is posted so enjoy these titles until then I guess lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next year! Happy holidays to those whom celebrate.


	8. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi finally learns Ushio Tetsu is dead. En route to his dorm, Yuugi is intercepted by Jounouchi who brings him up to speed on the conspiracy involving Ushio and the blackmail. During their talk, an admission from Yuugi causes Jounouchi to view the teen in a different light. Isis stops by and interrogates Yuugi, leaving Jounouchi to suspect she is in the pocket of the Utopia Iris elite. Anzu enlists in Miho's help in her plot to destroy Yuugi and Atemu's friendship. Meanwhile, Yuugi visit Atemu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it has been a very lengthy absence on my part since the last update and I would like to explain!
> 
> I was involved a very traumatic auto accident the day after Christmas. It was a very intense recovery and while I was home bound, I just could not focus enough to finish the next chapter. Not only dealing with physical recovery, it was a very demoralizing ordeal that I have not even to this day really recovered from, but I am dealing with it. 
> 
> I was able to chip away at the chapter but it was very draining to do so. 
> 
> However, I have been in better spirits and have completed it! 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with this update!

Yuugi observed himself in the reflection of the sleek, chrome elevator walls. He was wearing his casual outfit, a plain black tank, black pants and a pair of all black faux-Converse chucks. Casual wear was common after midday classes, but even still, he felt severely underdressed. 

*DING*

Yuugi inhaled as the elevator doors opened, revealing the fifty-seventh (57th) floor of Empyreal Zenith. He nodded slowly, impressed by the difference in floor design compared to the thirty-fifth (35th) – it looked more regal and clean, almost like a hotel and less like a dormitory. 

He never really ventured beyond certain floors in either dormitory so this was especially surprising to him.

‘This really looks like that really expensive hotel down in Iris Centre, the IRIS. I wonder how Atemu was able to request living up here,’ Yuugi thought as he walked slowly, taking in the décor in the hallway. 

‘Are these plants alive? Who takes care of them everyday?’ He stopped to touch the petals of the flower, which he identified as an Iris genus. ‘This is insane. This really looks like a hotel and less like a dormitory. There are no windows in the hall other than where the elevators are which means the room windows must be plentiful inside each individual room.’

*DING*

Yuugi jumped, frightened by the sudden sound echoing around the empty hallway. He paused, watching as one student walked off the elevator. The male cadet, whom Yuugi never saw before, glanced at Yuugi and scowled in disgust. He briskly walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

“Let me find Atemu.” 

Yuugi resumed his walk down the hall, glancing between the numbers on the doors. ‘5720, 5721, 5722, 5723, 5724…’ He rounded a corner, taking in the ascending numbers until he finally landed on ‘5727’. 

“Thank goodness he kept mentioning it, I probably would have forgotten otherwise,” Yuugi said with a sweatdrop. He inhaled and exhaled, mustering up courage to knock on the door. ‘I hope he’s home.’

*knock knock*

Yuugi anxiously bounced on the ball of his heel, waiting for any indication that Atemu was home. He strained his ears before he realized the door had a peep hole. 

‘Holy shit, their doors even have a peep hole!’ 

After a few seconds, he heard the undoing of locks and the door opening ajar. 

“Yuugi?” Atemu yawned out.

“Oh, were you sleeping? I’m sorry, I figure I would stop by and visit,” Yuugi said with a sheepish smile. 

“No, come in!” Atemu perked up, stepping back as he opened his dorm room to Yuugi. Yuugi glanced in, taking in the sights before he felt Atemu gently tug him in. “I don’t bite.”

Yuugi rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.

“I’m glad, I’d be concerned if you did.” He quickly footed out of his shoes, standing in the doorway. 

‘Holy shit.’

Yuugi stared, amazed at how big and open Atemu’s dormitory room was. ‘It’s like a small apartment studio but more lavish looking.’ Yuugi stepped forward, glancing around awestruck.

“Careful Yuugi, you’re drooling.” Atemu said, his voice laced in amusement. Yuugi barely heard him, but he absentmindedly wiped his mouth of the small pool of drool forming in the corner of his mouth.

“How do rooms like this exist? Why are your windows so open and big? Is that a private bathroom? Is this a kitchenette area? Oh my god, is that a duvet?” Yuugi walked up to the entrance of Atemu’s bedroom, staring at the duvet draped across his bed. It had shades of deep red, complimented by a pebble-gray accent. He walked forward, running his hand over the smooth and heavy material.

“Is this heaven?” Yuugi said finally. “These are banned luxuries; how?” He finally turned back to Atemu, silently pleading for answers. Atemu stood in the doorway smirking before slowly walking up to Yuugi.

“Is this all I had to do to woo you, Yuugi? A simple duvet? And here I thought I was going to have to pull out the big guns,” Atemu chuckled in a fit of laughter. He bent over, clutching his stomach as he gasped for air. Yuugi stared at Atemu, his face hard with mild annoyance.

“Fine, fine. I…I have some nice things afforded to me because of my rank and because of other requests I fill,” Atemu said slowly. Yuugi gave him a stare that implied him to continue.

“Well, first – would you like anything to eat or drink? It is about supper time.” Atemu glanced out one of the windows to peer at the direction of the sun.

Yuugi squinted his eyes in confusion, tilting his head to the side slowly. “Sure. We can grab rations from the mess hall.”

“Oh, no, that won’t do. I have some jerky, fruits and bread, we can share it.” Atemu said with a wide grin. He walked out the room and over to the small refrigerator, opening it and revealing a small tray of fruits and a small jar of jam. “I also have a really tasty fruit butter, if that’s up your alley. It is peach butter, it’s really good!”

Yuugi’s eyes bulged, making him take a step back. His breath caught in his mouth, making it hard for him to respond. 

Was he thinking too hard about this or was something wrong with this scenario?

“You don’t like peach butter?”

Yuugi couldn’t explain why but, anger began to slowly thread through his being.

“How do you have banned luxuries, Atemu? How are you able to live in such a comfortable, private room with full amenities? I don’t get what’s going on. How did you know that information about Brodeur? Why did you risk your neck for me? What’s really going on?!”

Yuugi huffed, realizing he was out of breath. 

He tried to calm himself down, unsure why he got so worked up. He stared at Atemu who stood next to the opened fridge with a small portion of bread and fruit butter in his hand.

“I wanted to impress you with what I have.” Atemu said quietly.

“I’ve had a crush on you for some time now and I thought maybe I could impress you using my influence to help you out or something.” He sat the bread and butter jar on the small countertop, before walking towards Yuugi.

“Impress me? H-how? I’m not that spectacular…” Yuugi stuttered, feeling embarrassed. He looked away as Atemu approached him, feeling his hands envelop his own.

“Let me be the judge of that,” Atemu said. He rubbed his thumb over Yuugi’s hands, mesmerized by how soft and blemish-free they were. 

“I remember seeing you when you first arrived for freshman intake downstairs. At first, I thought maybe you were too young to be here because you looked pretty childish, but then I heard you speak and you mentioned your birthday – I was pretty shocked to find out you’re actually older than me,” Atemu said, chuckling quietly to himself. 

Yuugi huffed indignantly before turning to face Atemu, still a bit embarrassed. Atemu smiled, lifting Yuugi’s head with his thumb so that their gazes met, “I have been a bit smitten since then, to be honest.”

“Besides, how cool would it be to date an older guy?” Atemu said with a daring smirk and wink. Yuugi burst into a small fit of laughter, smiling at Atemu’s cheesy humor. 

“Just how old are you? Or when’s your birthday? There’s no way I am that much older than you,” Yuugi said finally.

“We’re the same age, but my birthday is July 27th.” Atemu lifted Yuugi’s hand up to his lips, planting a small kiss on his knuckles. 

“So, you’re more opposed to dating someone younger than someone of the same sex as you?”

A deep blush of red burned across Yuugi’s face, realizing he fed into Atemu’s trap. 

“Hrmm?” Atemu continued to plant small kisses on Yuugi’s knuckles before opening his right hand and planting a kiss on the palm. “I had planned to approach you sooner, but some people got in my way. I would have preferred to enjoy your company for a much longer time before this bullshit graduation, but I guess those are the cards we were dealt.” Atemu leaned in closer to Yuugi’s face, a suggestive grin on his face.

“N-nooo, I-II, u-umm…” Yuugi choked through his embarrassment. Atemu halted his advance, eyes focused on Yuugi. 

“You’re…not interested?” He said finally, the reality of ‘no’ starting to come crashing down on his advances. He pulled back, starting to feel less confidence about this exchange.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, I am just not ready for this kind of proximity without having talked to you first!” Yuugi stammered. He stumbled back out of the teen’s advance, falling unceremoniously onto Atemu’s bed. 

“I just want to get to know you better!” he said finally. He pushed himself up on his elbows, staring back at Atemu. 

Darkness fell over Atemu’s eyes as he let his head fall to his chest, his hands stiff at his side. The shift in his mood gave Yuugi goosebumps, guilt and confusion but more guilt than anything. 

“Atemu. I think I feel the same way you do but I just need time to talk about my feelings, please. Please don’t be mad.”

“Mad? You think I am mad?” Atemu said suddenly, perking up with a bewildered look on his face. “I’m not mad. I thought maybe you misconstrued my advances and I was making you uncomfortable.” Atemu plopped down next to Yuugi on the bed, propping his elbows on his thighs for a makeshift rest. Yuugi studied him from his peripheral. 

“We can talk now?” Yuugi mumbled slowly. Atemu glanced sideways at him, nodding. “I guess. I am the man of the hour: what do you want to know?” He sounded a bit humored which made Yuugi feel better.

“Um, I don’t know. Where are you from? Favorite color? Favorite dish?” Yuugi rattled off quickly.

“The shallow stuff, eh? I am from Earth. Favorite color, hmm? Mulberry purple and ruby red. Favorite dish? Falafel.” Atemu nodded, making sure he answered them in the correct order. “Anything else?”

“You’re from Earth?” Yuugi perked up. 

“Yes. I am from Earth, Utopia – whatever you want to call it. Technically, you were from Earth at one point and so was your family, but I guess that’s a moot point nowadays,” He shrugged.

“How did you end up at Utopia Iris? I hear it is super rare to seek asylum from Earth nowadays let alone get off of Earth.” Yuugi sat up, curling his right leg under him to get comfortable, realizing this would be a long exchange.

“That’s a horrible rumor. Seeking asylum from Earth is in fact an easy task depending on which route you go. You can seek asylum if you pledge loyalty to a Utopia colony and serve in their military campaign. You can also pay for admittance to a random Utopia colony if you pay a former superpower. There are other means, but those are the most formal and by far the easiest approaches.”

Yuugi listened intently, confused by his admission. ‘If this is true, then why are we told otherwise in primary education?’ His brows furrowed, trying to understand the difference in information. 

“Then…” Yuugi mumbled, mostly to himself.

“I chose to pledge loyalty to Utopia Iris in exchange for asylum. I came here when I was twelve (12) and have lived in this stupid room ever since.” Atemu sighed heavily, staring forward blankly. Yuugi could sense the hidden turmoil behind his statement. 

“You’ve been here since you were twelve (12)? Is that how you’ve become the top ranked cadet of our class? You’ve trained hard for all those years and perfected yourself, finally?” Yuugi wondered aloud.

“No.”

Yuugi looked at Atemu, confused. ‘If he didn’t achieve his rank through pure perfection then that can only mean he’s a faculty favorite or something.’ Yuugi glanced towards the door, “Faculty favorite?”

Atemu nodded in his peripheral. “Everyone from top to bottom hates me here – I am tolerated more than I am liked. No faculty like me, no personnel like me; even the student body hates me. My status is not due to faculty popularity like Ishtar Isis or Kaiba Seto, it’s related to something else.”

“When I pledged my loyalty to Utopia Iris, I was already dubbed their ‘perfect soldier’. I already outranked all the previous graduates enrolled during that time up until now, honestly,” Atemu sighed again which made Yuugi wonder if this was a stressful topic for him to discuss.

“Yuugi, I am trusting you with a very deep secret of mine,” Atemu turned to Yuugi, his expression was very somber looking. “I like you very much and I just want you to understand what comes with being around me, okay? There’s a lot I don’t care about but I don’t want you to feel misled or betrayed – I really like you. I want you to know that I care about how my status may affect you,” He tried to smile but it looked more sad than happy. 

Yuugi gulped and nodded.

“For Utopia Iris to accept my pledge, I had to kill people. I came across Utopia Iris’ soldiers who arrived to see Dartz and asked for asylum. They said they would grant it as long as I proved loyalty to them – that meant killing off a rival group of soldiers to increase their popularity to Dartz.”

Yuugi’s eyes widened, “You killed rival soldiers?” 

“I did, approximately four hundred (400) soldiers from Utopia Camilla, Utopia Mars, Utopia Vesta and Utopia Uranus. At the time, that propelled Utopia Iris to the forefront and helped contribute to its popularity as a military trade school. Not too longer after, I was taken in by Utopia Iris and have been on this god forsaken campus since then.” Atemu abruptly stood up and began pacing around the room, raking his hands through his hair. 

Yuugi sat there, absorbing the admission from him. ‘He killed rival soldiers to solidify his asylum?’ Yuugi bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable. ‘Now, this makes me wonder if these rumors Miho spoke of are true.’

“Can I ask you something?” Yuugi inquired quietly. Atemu stopped pacing and faced Yuugi, “Anything.”

“Are the rumors about you on campus, true? People say you’re bad news – a delinquent, that you’re constantly bullying other cadets and faculty. You’re constantly being pulled from class and instructions because of your uncontrollable behavior…” Yuugi allowed his voice to trail off, realizing how bad the rumors sounded. He pulled his legs to his chest, leaning his head on his knees in thought. He felt a small shiver dance down his spine, giving him small goosebumps.

‘Would it benefit me to be associated with him? Feelings or not, I can’t jeopardize failing especially now that I made the perfect one-hundred standing; it could be detrimental to mother and grandfather. Not to mention, I would hate to be under fire constantly from faculty because of him.’

“Partly,” Atemu said finally, breaking Yuugi’s train of thought.

“Partly?” Yuugi cast a questioning glance to Atemu.

Atemu stared blankly at Yuugi before biting his lip. “Part of the conditions to my asylum is I am required to help with sniffing out traitors and participate in operations per my superior officer. So, the rumors of me being a bully to some cadets are true – I can see why they would think that but, that is mostly done after a thorough investigation. Any cadets I’ve interacted were targeted by the elite only – I’ve never gone out of my way to bully or harass a cadet without prior authorization. ”

“Prior authorization? You need authorization before you can bully a cadet?” Yuugi repeated slowly, sure he heard incorrectly.

“Yes. In fact, outside of instructions, I am not allowed to physically touch another cadet without prior authorization from my superior officer. If I act outside of my orders, I could be killed for treason or sent back to Earth,” Atemu shrugged with a small hint of amusement in his voice. 

“You’re treated as if they don’t trust you,” Yuugi said with a frown. Atemu nodded.

“They don’t trust me. I have yet to be dethroned from my position as number one (1) in the entire galaxy. That’s perfect for them because that means they’ll be able to please Dartz but, that means they have to keep me happy to make sure I don’t turn on them. So, that is why I get to wear banned jewelry and have access to banned luxuries – to keep me happy,” he said with added emphasis on happy.

“The downside to this entire deal is, I deal with harassment from the elite and Enforcement Brigade. When it appears I am constantly being pulled from classes for discipline, I am really being beckoned for by the elite for a very last minute mission or operation. I’ve never spoke back to faculty outside of Brodeur or done anything outrageous as those rumors suggest outside of command from my superior, well except for approaching that grunt in the gym that day. That aside, I spend most of my time in the gym, class, in my room and doing things for the elite. I have a very strict schedule actually, it is really hard to find time to stalk and bully another cadet,” Atemu said finally. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Yuugi.

“This is the first time I’ve been able to talk to someone about this,” Atemu said sadly to himself. “Admittedly, it feels nice to be able to confide in someone else about this shit I’ve been dealing with.”

Yuugi studied Atemu, his anxiety still not satisfied. “So, you do seedy activities for the elite? What about your family, aren’t you concerned that they will harm them if you buck around too much?”

Atemu was quiet.

“I’m sorry if that was too far.”

“It isn’t, don’t worry. I don’t have any family as far as I can remember; I lived in an orphanage until I came here. The orphanage no longer exists so there’s no worry about anyone being harmed on my behalf,” Atemu said as he rubbed behind his neck.

“I…”

“You don’t want to become a target?” Atemu said sharply.

Yuugi gulped before nodding, “No. I have too much riding on me successfully graduating out of this school and being a perfect soldier for Dartz. I can’t afford to mess that up especially now that I made the perfect one-hundred standing.”

Atemu’s eyes lit up as if he was about to say something, but he pushed it away. “I understand. You take your duty at this school seriously, eh?”

“Well, not really. I just don’t want to let my family down,” Yuugi said with a warm smile. Brief memories danced in his mind at the thought of reuniting with his mother and grandfather.

“I understand. I don’t want you to feel pressured to reciprocate my feelings, especially if it means jeopardizing your academic career. We can pretend we never met, that would be the best solution.” Atemu said flatly.

Yuugi studied the teen before him, sighing. “I didn’t say that.”

Silence fell between the two: Atemu stared at his hands in his lap while Yuugi looked down at him from his perch on the bed. Yuugi took this time to observe Atemu from his advantage, realizing how deprived the teen really is.

“Do you regret it?”

Atemu blinked slowly, registering the question carefully. “Regret what?”

“Seeking asylum and dealing with all of this isolation and hate from others here.” Yuugi spoke carefully.

“No.” Atemu shifted, clasping his hands together. 

“On Earth, I was enslaved as a child by some political tyrant who built his own nation after the fallout. It was the worst time of my life, to be frank. I was abused, starved and neglected until he wanted some personal time with me. I was his favorite and that caused the other personal slaves to be jealous and thus they harassed me. They thought there was merit in being his favorite but he treated me worse of all. Who wants to be a witness to him murdering someone in cold blood? Who wants to be the witness to him raping someone? Who wants to become a personal punching bag when he is angered? I couldn’t take it. Eventually I grew tired of being hurt by him and the others; I snapped.”

“One day he forced me to lie next to him while he had personal time with another slave, whom he mentioned to how they should strive to be a better lay like me and broke her neck in anger because he was so bored with her that he couldn’t come. He then turned to me with those eyes and fear started to overtake me. I felt a surge of energy and instinct just kicked in – before I realized it, I had grabbed a nearby knife and slit his throat. I escaped, but before I left completely, I burned it down to the ground. After that, I wandered the desert for months with little-to-no supplies or shelter. I was with that bastard from as far back as I can remember until I was eleven (11). When I finally came across the Utopia Iris troops en route to Dartz, I had just turned twelve (12).”

Atemu heaved a heavy sigh. “I can tolerate this kind of work even if it means I might be killed in duty or betrayed by the higher ups, but, I can’t take being so lonely. You’re the first person that I was attracted to, kind of like a magnet – I just couldn’t resist you. But, I don't want you to feel like your life is in jeopardy being around me, either.”

Yuugi slid off the bed, settling in front of the teen with his legs crossed. He scooped up Atemu’s hands in his own, holding them like they were too precious to be let go. “I want to make this work, whatever we decide but I need to be able to fulfill my duty as we-”

“No, don't say that, you truly don't want that. Fulfilling your duty to Dartz means dying,” Atemu said abruptly.

“W-what?” Yuugi stammered. He let his grip on Atemu loosen a bit.

“What do you think happens to the soldiers who are sent to Earth? What do you think happens when they’re done their duty?” Atemu gritted. Yuugi stared, eyes beginning to go blank in deep thought.

“I don’t know…” Yuugi mumbled.

“Dartz conducts tests on every candidate sent from all the Utopias. Most of the candidates flee before even reaching the threshold for Atlantis, but the remaining die at the hands of Dartz due to failing his tests. Going to Earth is a one way ticket, that’s why there’s a big celebration for the perfect one-hundred and you’re met by your family…because that is the last time you will ever see them,” Atemu said solemnly. 

“When I came across the Utopia Iris soldiers, of the perfect one-hundred, only twenty-two (22) remained. The rest had fled, died or were missing in action. There’s even a graveyard of ships that surround Atlantis because none of them are permitted to return to their Utopia. It is also why of the big graduating classes from the top popular schools; the only send their best. The rest that remain must create future generations to send until there’s someone who can succeed, join the guard and best Dartz.”

“So, this whole thing is fake?” Yuugi bit his lip, trying to coax the newfound anxiety away with pain.

“Not necessarily. Dartz IS in search of collecting powerful beings that he can leverage against us, that's not a lie. The true intention of the Utopia union was to foster the development of such person or persons to join the guard and betray Dartz. But, since that has not occurred, the Utopias have turned on each other in a power struggle to avoid being annihilated. So, the sending of soldiers to join the royal guard from the Utopias has become nothing more than just a sacrificial offering to bide time.”

Atemu rubbed Yuugi’s hand reassuringly, realizing how tense who became since revealing the truth.

“If you’re sent to Earth, defect immediately. There are plenty of places that will take in defectors as personal bodyguards,” Atemu pleaded.

“What about my family? What will happen to them?”

“Like I said, Earth is a one-way ticket. Many families believe their children have either died in honor or are serving in the royal guard. None of the Utopia unions seek to deny that claim for fear of inciting riots or hysteria. As long as you don’t seek to repatriate and tarnish the façade of Dartz, they’ll be fine.” 

Atemu thumbed away the tears pooling at the corner of Yuugi’s eyes, “I am sorry to tell you this. But, if you truly care about your family and retaining a quality of life after this, you’ll defect as soon as you land on Earth. Besides, you deserve the chance to live beyond this bullshit agenda.”

Yuugi began to hiccup as he silently willed away his emotions and tears. ‘This isn’t fair. Why do we have to be sacrificial offerings? Why can’t we live and enjoy our lives like everyone else.’ Yuugi leaned forward, about to bow his head when he felt Atemu pull him into a strong but comforting hold.

“Relax.” His voice rumbled against Yuugi’s mass of hair, causing Yuugi to shiver.

Yuugi became stiff, nervous to be so close to someone he was just really getting to know. Although, Atemu has always given him good vibes, his most recent admission still had Yuugi unsure how to approach their budding relationship.

“What about you Atemu, what will you do?” Yuugi murmured as he slowly allowed himself to be lulled by Atemu’s soft back rubs. 

“Hm?”

The back rubs began to slow down, causing Yuugi to roll his head to catch the teen’s expression. 

*BEEP BEEP*

Both teens tense at the loud, noise echoing in the room. Yuugi gripped Atemu’s shirt while Atemu protectively hugged the smaller teen. Atemu stared around the room for the noise, his body ready to pounce on whatever was causing the offending sound. Realization slowly set in when he spotted the small alarm on the side table.

“Oh for fucks sake, it can’t be that late already?” Atemu groaned aloud. He gently motioned for Yuugi to sit up before he quickly darted to the bedside and silenced the small alarm. “Fuck.”

“Is something wrong?” Yuugi asked with concern. Atemu shook his head in annoyance, “No.”

“I don’t believe you, that wasn’t a convincing no,” Yuugi murmured matter-of-factly. Atemu smiled.

“I have something to take care of before I head out tonight, time just flew by is all. And besides, it interrupted our little talk.”

“Head out tonight?” Yuugi questioned but he felt he already knew based on the admission of information.

A black ops.

“Bullshit, is really what it is. Anyway, I actually need to leave and get to somewhere in ten (10) minutes, but feel free to stay. No one ever comes by looking for me and I always leave my light on so no one will suspect anything different as long as the light is on,” Atemu smiled.

“If I wait around, will you be back tonight?”

Atemu looked at Yuugi before smiling, “Honestly, no. I probably will just be making it back in time for class tomorrow. If you don’t feel comfortable, just go back to your room.”

Yuugi nodded. “I think I’ll take some to get myself together first before I leave. Be careful, though.”

Atemu smirked at Yuugi, causing Yuugi cock his head to the side in confusion. “So, is that a subtle way of saying you want to see me again?”

Yuugi sighed and shook his head at Atemu’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad but its going to feel like everyone is gonna have a tragic backstory at the end of this, lol. I am sorry!
> 
> More Ryou (Not TKB yet, sorry!) and Malik next chapter! I have always been a personal fan of the "three Hikaris" being friends. It is reflected in this story as well! 
> 
> Seto will make someone more appearances as well! With his appearance will be the introduction of another character as well! Yay! :)
> 
> I have not cranked away at the next chapter, but I will try to stick to my goal of a chapter a month or so. 
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't a horrible read. I am trying to adjust to not writing like a journalist and more descriptive. As a journalist, I am used to simplifying so this is kind of not my normal way of writing, lol. I am also trying to make sure to not to be TOO descriptive, which usually means I am taking forever to make necessary transitions. 
> 
> Anywho, please leave feedback. Thanks :)


End file.
